La vengeance des femmes du SGC
by Dinou
Summary: les femmes se fâchent
1. Default Chapter

La Vengeance des femmes du SGC

Auteurs: Dinou et Vicky 

E-Mail: dinou149wanadoo.fr et vickysg1wanadoo.fr

Catégorie: Romance S/J, D/Ja, aventure

Résumé: SG1 se rend sur une planète et... z'avez qu'à lire!

Spoiler: Hathor

Situation: saison 6 après Metamorphosis mais sans Jonas

Disclaimer des auteurs: les persos et la série ne sont pas à nous, on ne touche pas de sous, on fait juste ça pour le fun!

Note de Dinou: Coucou, encore un délire de plus sur Sam et Jack, mais que voulez vous on ne se refait pas !!! Encore de la rigolade en perspective avec toi Vick, histoire de ne pas changer des habitudes ! Cette fic est pour toutes celles que je connais et que j'adore : Thera, Mizuki, Carter 1979, Alice et aussi Samy, mais surtout pour ma Vicky qui me manque beaucoup !!!

Note de Vicky: Autant vous le dire de suite ça vient d'un délire qu'on s'est tapées sur MSN! Je me suis tout de même bien marrée avec toi sur ça ma Dinou!! Comme d'hab quoi! Je dédis cette fic à toi bien sûr Dinou mais aussi à Mizuki, Carter 1979, Elody, Oriane (aka Colonel S.S. Parker) MA, Marie, Callie, Florian et tous les Gaters !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION SVP, MERCI !!!**

Base du SGC, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, Etats-Unis, Amérique du Nord, Terre, Système solaire, Voie Lactée

Toute l'équipe SG1 était dans la salle de briefing attendant le général Hammond. Toute ? Non ! Un irréductible colonel résistait encore et toujours à arriver à l'heure lors des briefings. Quand le général Hammond entra dans la salle, il remarqua tout de suite qu'une fois de plus son second était en retard. Mais il y était habitué, comme à ses fréquents manquements aux règlements d'ailleurs, _enfin pas à tous_¸ se dit-il après avoir regardé le major Carter.

Finalement, Jack se montra avec dix minutes de retard. Hammond ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer :

« Colonel, vous avez dix minutes de retard !

- Ah non ! Ma montre indique que je suis à l'heure. C'est vous qui avez commencé ce briefing en avance.

- Jack, dit Daniel sur un ton désespéré, tout le monde sait à la base que vous avez retardé exprès votre montre de dix minutes. Vous êtes le seul qui n'est pas à la même heure que les autres !

- Non, ce sont vos montres qui avancent ! dit-il, ce qui fit sourire son major.

- Colonel, cessez vos plaisanteries et laissez le Docteur Jackson commencer enfin son exposé sur la planète que vous allez visiter... P3X555, rajouta-t-il après avoir consulter le dossier devant lui.

- Bien, mon général, répondit Jack en se renfrognant.

- Et donnez immédiatement votre montre au major Carter pour qu'elle la remette à l'heure.

- D'accord, dit-il en enlevant sa montre et en la tendant à Sam qui était à ses côtés.

- Major, je vous charge de veiller à ce que la montre du colonel soit toujours à l'heure.

- A vos ordres, monsieur, répondit Sam. »

Sur ce, Daniel put enfin commencer son exposé. La sonde envoyée une heure auparavant avait détecté des traces de civilisation pour lui, ainsi que quelques traces de naquadah pour Sam. Jack avait lâché depuis longtemps l'exposé de Daniel. Il pensait à ce qu'avait dit le général à Sam : elle devait veiller à ce qu'il soit à l'heure, enfin sa montre, en tout cas, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle viendrait le voir assez souvent pour le vérifier.

Une heure plus tard :

« Bien SG1, dit le général Hammond, vous partez dans deux heures. Rompez. »

Salle d'embarquement :

« SG1, bonne chance, votre retour est prévu dans cinq heures, dit le Général Hammond en regardant sa meilleure équipe partir à nouveau en mission.

- Bien mon Général, répondit simplement Jack. Allez en route campeurs allons voir cette magnifique planète.

- Attendez Jack vous avez écouté le briefing ? demanda Daniel.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jack.

- Pour rien, dit le jeune archéologue avec un petit sourire en coin à la commissure des lèvres. »

Sam dissimula un sourire et Teal'c, comme à son habitude garda un visage sans expression. En effet Jack allait avoir une belle surprise en arrivant sur la planète. Ils passèrent la porte chacun leur tour.

P3X555 :

« Oh super ! dit Jack sur un ton ironique. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore du sable, du sable et du sable ! se plaignit le colonel. »

Sam sourit à la réaction de Jack, s'il avait écouté Daniel lors du briefing, il aurait su que cette planète avait de nombreuses caractéristiques communes avec Abydos, surtout le côté sableux de la planète.

« Si vous m'aviez écouté lors du briefing, vous auriez su que cette planète ressemble à la Basse Egypte telle qu'elle l'était pendant l'Antiquité, dit Daniel avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Daniel, rangez ce sourire débile de votre visage ou c'est moi qui le fait, dit Jack sur un ton menaçant.

- Je me verrais dans l'obligation d'intervenir O'Neill, intervint Teal'c alors, ce qui fit naître un sourire encore plus triomphant sur le visage de Daniel.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jack.

- Daniel Jackson n'est pas de taille à se battre contre vous O'Neill. »

A ces mots le sourire de Daniel s'effaça.

« Euh... merci de votre franchise Teal'c. dit Daniel.

- Je vous en prie Daniel Jackson. »

Sam sourit à cette scène et décida d'y mettre fin car ils n'avaient que cinq heures pour faire tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire et c'était déjà juste.

« Excusez moi messieurs de vous couper, mais je crois qu'il serait préférable de nous mettre au travail, non ? dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres à destination de son Colonel.

- En effet, vaudrait mieux, dit le colonel en renvoyant un sourire à Sam. Bon Daniel et Teal'c, vous allez voir ce temple que la sonde a détecté à cinquante mètres à l'Est de notre position actuelle. »

Daniel et Teal'c acquiescèrent et se mirent de suite en route pour voir le temple.

« Quant à vous Major, vous n'avez pas de chance, vous allez devoir me supporter ! dit-il sur le ton que l'on prend pour annoncer une sentence.

- Je ne dirais pas ça mon Colonel, dit-elle sans vraiment faire attention à ses paroles.

- Et que diriez-vous Major ? demanda Jack très intéressé.

- Que nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail si nous voulons rentrer à l'heure, dit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard à ce moment là.

- Oui, sinon le Général va encore me passer un savon... fit-il, fataliste. »

Sam sourit et commença à faire ses prélèvements sous le regard bienveillant de Jack. Encore une fois, le sujet de leur « relation » avait failli être abordé, et une fois encore, elle avait esquivé. Quand un jour arriveraient-ils à en parler ? C'était la question que Sam et Jack se posaient, chacun de leur côté évidemment. Ils étaient tellement paralysés par la peur qu'ils préféraient ne rien changer entre eux car, de cette manière, l'autre était toujours là.

Sam passa plus de deux heures à faire ses prélèvements. Jack pendant ce temps la regardait. Il aimait voir son major concentrée sur son travail. C'est pourquoi il l'observait souvent à son insu quand elle était dans son labo, ou comme maintenant quand elle faisait des prélèvements. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette femme ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait ?

Sam, même si elle était tout à son travail, sentait le regard de son supérieur posé sur elle. Elle aimait ça, quand il la regardait, pensant qu'elle ne le savait pas. Elle aimait son supérieur à un tel point qu'elle en avait mal. La nuit, parfois, elle se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur à cause de ses rêves très prenant. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui révéler ses sentiments mais un stupide règlement, le plus stupide qu'elle connaisse, l'en empêchait.

« _Pourquoi toujours mentir ?_ pensèrent Sam et Jack en même temps. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fermé son sac, Sam annonça à son colonel qu'elle avait enfin fini et récolta de sa part un soupir de soulagement. Autant il adorait regarder sa Sam en plein travail, autant là il n'en pouvait plus. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le temple où ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Daniel et Teal'c étaient à l'intérieur du temple, dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale. L'archéologue de SG1 était près du mur, visiblement en train de déchiffrer quelques inscriptions, si bien qu'il ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Jack décida de manifester sa présence à l'archéologue à sa façon. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, sans faire de bruit. Une fois derrière lui, il fit signe à Sam et Teal'c de se boucher les oreilles. Il reçut un sourcil levé de la part de Teal'c et un regard désapprobateur de Sam même si malgré elle, elle affichait un sourire éclatant en prévision de ce qui allait se passer. Ils s'exécutèrent et Jack put alors appliquer son plan.

« DANIEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Celui-ci, surpris et devenu à moitié sourd par le cri de Jack, fit un bond de trois mètres de haut. Il se retourna ensuite vers la source du bruit, une main sur son cœur.

« Mais vous êtes totalement fou !!! Dit-il alors à Jack. Vous m'avez rendu sourd et j'ai failli faire une attaque !

- Allons mon petit Danny ! Je suis sûre que le doc ne serait pas contre vous soigner. Je vous rends un petit service là. »

A ces mots, Daniel devint plus rouge qu'une tomate et Jack sut qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Sam le remarqua aussi et se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Teal'c quant à lui n'y comprenait rien de rien. Sam réussit finalement à se maîtriser et demanda à Daniel ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Le vrai nom de P3X555 est Saïs. Sur Terre, c'est le nom d'une ville de Basse Egypte. Elle est protégée par la déesse Neith à qui est dédié ce temple. Saïs devint la capitale de l'Egypte lorsque vers le milieu du 7ème siècle avant JC, Psammétique 1er, fondateur de la XXVIème dynastie, monta sur le trône, assurant ainsi la prépondérance et la richesse de sa déesse locale.

- Et c'est qui cette Neith ? l'interrompit Jack.

- J'allais y venir. C'est...

- Moi ! le coupa une voix venant du fond du temple.

- Je croyais que cette planète était inhabitée ! s'exclama Jack en se tournant vers Sam.

- Je le croyais aussi, mon colonel.

- SILENCE ! les interrompit d'une voix autorité la « déesse ». Jaffa ! Enfermez-les aux cachots. Je les recevrai plus tard.

- Si vous voulez on peut repasser, dit Jack, ce qui lui valut un coup de lance. »

SG1 dut déposer les armes, les jaffas de Neith étant en surnombre par rapport à eux. Ils les conduisirent dans les cachots où ils les jetèrent sans ménagement. Jack se tourna alors vers Daniel.

« Si vous nous expliquiez qui nous retient prisonnier Daniel ? Histoire qu'on sache à qui on a à faire.

- Cette goa'uld est associée à la vie créatrice et aux victoires militaires. En fait, les grecs l'identifiaient à leur déesse Athéna. C'est une divinité extrêmement ancienne, on voit figurer son fétiche, deux flèches en croix sur une peau d'animal, au sommet des enseignes d'un clan préhistorique. Son nom entrait aussi dans la composition de ceux de deux reines de la 1ère dynastie. On la dit originaire de l'Ouest à cause de son surnom de Tehenout, « la Lybienne », elle resta toujours très importante à Saïs, après avoir été, à très haute époque, considérée comme la divinité nationale de la Basse Egypte dont elle porte habituellement la couronne rouge, « Net », au nom assonant avec le sien. Selon certaines légendes égyptiennes, elle serait la mère du dieu Râ...

- Qu'on a fait explosé ! le coupa Jack. »

Daniel baissa la tête devant le manque de tact de Jack

« En effet Jack, il semble que ce soit une proche d'Hathor !

- Youpi, encore une de vos ex avec un serpent dans la tête ! »

Daniel ne préféra encore une fois ne pas relever la remarque de Jack, sachant pertinemment que parlementer avec Jack sur son côté immature ne mènerait qu'à un « la ferme » bien senti. Sam et Teal'c écoutaient ce que disait Daniel attentivement, bien que Sam souriait aux différentes tentatives d'humour foireuses de Jack.

Puis un jaffa vint les chercher chacun leur tour. La goa'uld tenait à savoir où se trouvait les tok'râs mais elle se heurtait au silence des quatre membres de SG-1. Cette dernière sentait la colère monter en elle car si au début les torturer était amusant, à la longue ça devenait lassant. Alors Neith fit reconduire SG-1 en cellule et, contacta la personne qui lui avait dit où trouver les membres de SG-1.

« Je vais te faire une offre ! dit la goa'uld.

- Je t'écoute, dit l'interlocutrice intéressée.

- Je laisse en vie l'archéologue ou le chef de cette équipe contre les coordonnées du site alpha.

- Bien, dit-elle.

- Je t'attends Anise, dit Neith en coupant la communication.

Ils restèrent ainsi en cellule pendant de nombreuses heures à attendre l'occasion pour s'enfuir qui ne venait pas. Teal'c faisait son kel'no'rim histoire que Junior ne fasse pas des siennes. Daniel quant à lui avait profité de ce temps de repos pour dormir, se disant que si torture il devait y avoir valait mieux être en forme. Jack et Sam étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre, ils profitaient de ce petit aparté pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Leurs doigts se frôlaient et ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas se rapprocher plus, ou sinon ils ne pourraient plus se contrôler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Jack coupa ce silence qui s'était immiscé entre lui et Sam.

« Major ?

- Oui mon colonel ?

- Faites moi penser à tuer Daniel quand nous serons rentrés sur Terre. Lui et ses missions archéologiques ! dit-il feignant de râler. »

Sam sourit à Jack. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore une fois, ils ne voulaient pas rompre le contact. Toutefois, quelque chose les y obligea.

« Major ?

- Oui monsieur.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Du gaz mon colonel.

- Merci Major je m'en étais rendu compte tout seul, mais à votre avis quels en sont les effets ? demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ignore, mon Colonel.

- Merci pour les renseignements Carter, dit-il en réveillant Teal'c alors que Sam s'occupait de Daniel.

- Je vous en prie mon colonel.

- Je sens que je vais pas aimer les effets de ce gaz ! dit Jack alors que malgré lui il respirait ce gaz. »

Après de nombreuses minutes d'exposition forcée à ce gaz, des jaffas entrèrent pour emmener SG-1 au goa'uld à nouveau mais toutefois, SG-1 trouva enfin l'occasion de s'enfuir et refusa de la laisser filer. Et c'est ainsi que non sans mal que SG-1 parvint jusqu'à la porte des étoiles.

SG-C, salle d'embarquement :

« _Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles,_ annoncèrent les haut-parleurs. »

Le Général Hammond, qui se trouvait dans son bureau, laissa de côté tous ses dossiers et descendit en salle de contrôle.

« A-t-on un signal ? demanda le Général Hammond

- Oui monsieur, c'est SG-1.

- Ouvrez l'iris.

Le Général descendit en salle d'embarquement histoire de rappeler à nouveau ce que les mots promptitudes et contact radio signifiaient à Jack. Le Général était devant la passerelle quand Daniel arriva en s'écrabouillant comme une crêpe contre la passerelle. Le Général se dit que son rappel de vocabulaire n'était finalement pas à l'ordre du jour. Puis se fut au tour de Teal'c d'arriver sur Terre d'une manière plus ou moins brusque aux pieds du Général. Ce dernier alors préféra se reculer sachant que le pire était à venir : Jack et Sam. Et c'est en effet en même temps qu'arrivèrent les deux militaires. Sam atterrit sur Jack.

« FERMER L'IRIS !!! hurlèrent-ils en même temps. »

L'airman ne chercha pas plus loin et ferma l'iris. Quant à nos deux militaires, ils se regardaient à nouveau dans le blanc des yeux. C'était la deuxième fois à peu de temps d'intervalle qu'ils se regardaient aussi intensément. Cette fois, l'un et l'autre sentaient le souffle de l'être aimé et ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de s'éloigner et de reprendre leur esprit militaire comme il le faisait à chaque fois. C'est le Général qui les ramena « sur terre ».

« Hum hum, excusez moi de vous dérangez tous les deux mais je veux que vous vous leviez et que vous alliez à l'infirmerie pour un bilan complet, et débriefing dans trois heures avec le docteur Fraiser. »

Les deux militaires acquiéçèrent et préférèrent ne rien dire, sachant très bien dans ces cas là qu'ils ne feraient qu'aggraver les choses.

Salle de Briefing, trois heures plus tard :

« Docteur, vous êtes bien sûre que ce gaz ne leur a rien fait ? demanda Hammond après que SG1 et Janet lui aient exposé la situation.

- Oui, mon général. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans leur organisme. Je pense que ça doit être un peu comme le Nishta que Seth avait utilisé sur eux, c'est pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Le général Carter et Selmak avaient dit qu'une fois qu'on était sortis de son emprise, on était définitivement immunisé.

- Je préfèrerais quand même que SG1 reste à la base pendant une semaine pour nous en assurer.

- On est obligés ?!? râla Jack.

- Oui colonel, c'est un ordre !

- A vos ordres, dit-il alors à contrecœur.

- Allons Jack, votre monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que vous ne sortez pas de la base ! Et puis Sam est là elle aussi !!!

- Oui et c'est la seule chose qui me réconforte ! déclara Jack en regardant son major droit dans les yeux. »

Celle-ci, gênée par son regard et ses paroles, détourna le regard et rougit légèrement. Hammond et Janet étaient étonnés que Jack ait dit ça. Même s'il le pensait, ce n'était pas son genre de le déballer. Finalement, Sam osa regarder de nouveau son supérieur et lui dit en rougissant légèrement:

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là.

- De toute façon, dit Daniel, vous allez passer tout votre temps dans le labo de Sam ! Vous ne voudrez pas quitter la femme que vous aimez ! »

Hammond et Janet n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Mais ils furent encore plus surpris par ce que répliquèrent Sam et Jack à l'archéologue.

« Oui on s'aime Daniel ! dit Sam.

- Et ça ne vous regarde pas, continua Jack. Occupez-vous plutôt de votre docteur !! »

A ces mots, Janet rougit comme c'était pas possible. Hammond croyait qu'il devenait fou. Il décida de questionner Teal'c, seule personne qui semblait encore sensée dans l'équipe.

« Teal'c, vous avez une explication pour ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il semblerait, général, qu'ils ne puissent pas s'empêcher de dire la vérité. Ce doit être le gaz qui fait cet effet.

- Docteur, je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien dans leurs organismes ?

- Peut-être se développe-t-il plus tard et c'est pourquoi je n'avais rien trouvé, répondit-elle après avoir repris une certaine contenance.

- Et vous croyez que Teal'c n'est pas infesté grâce à son symbiote ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- Très bien, Docteur Jackson, Major et Colonel, vous allez accompagner le docteur Frasier à l'infirmerie pour d'autres examens.

- Bien, répondirent-ils en sortant. »

Janet les installa dans une salle à part et leur refit une prise de sang. Elle les laissa seuls tous les trois pendant qu'elle faisait les analyses. Nos trois amis étaient assez gênés du fait que quand ils ouvraient la bouche ils ne disaient que la vérité. C'est pourquoi, ce fut le silence le plus complet dans la salle.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le vaisseau de Neith :

Neith attendait toujours Anise. Elle commençait à perdre patience et, celle-ci avait plutôt intérêt à lui donner les coordonnées sans rechigner si elle ne voulait pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ces jaffas attendaient la Tok'ra près de la Porte des Etoiles afin de la conduire directement à leur Reine.

Anise arriva finalement sur la planète et suivit les jaffas jusqu'au point où les anneaux devaient les transporter à bord du vaisseau. Elle fut ensuite emmenée directement dans la salle où se trouvait Neith.

« Enfin ! fit celle-ci en voyant arriver la Tok'ra. Je devrais te faire payer pour m'avoir fait attendre mais si tes renseignements s'avèrent exacts, il est possible que je laisse passer. Alors, donne-moi les coordonnées du Site Alpha !

- Je veux d'abord voir le Colonel O'Neill et le Docteur Jackson.

- L'équipe SG1 a réussi à s'enfuir. »

Anise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avec tous les risques qu'elle prenait ce goa'uld n'était pas capable de garder des terriens en cellule. D'accord ce n'était pas n'importe quels terriens mais quand même.

« Je ne vous dirais rien tant que je ne les aurai pas tous les deux.

- Te crois tu en position de négocier ? demanda Neith un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu veux les coordonnées du site alpha pour détruire la tok'râ tu as besoin de moi, et moi en échange je veux ces tau'ri ! dit Anise sans sourciller.

- Ne t'en fais pas tu les auras, dit Neith sur un ton confiant. »

Anise acquiesça et laissa la fausse déesse seule.

Retour au SG-C :

Le général se posait encore des questions quant à SG-1. C'était la seule équipe qui se mettait aussi facilement dans le pétrin. Il fallait croire que cette équipe était prédestinée aux coups bas des têtes de serpent.

Pendant ce temps là, les trois membres de SG-1 contaminés par ce gaz, évitaient de rencontrer qui que ce soit pour ne pas répondre trop franchement aux questions posées, vu les échanges que ça avait donné en salle de briefing. Jack fut le premier à mettre le nez hors de son bureau, il ne pouvait rester seul alors il alla voir Daniel.

Bureau de Daniel :

« Alors Space Monkey ??? Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ? demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je tente de travailler mais je ne fais que penser à cette histoire de gaz qui nous force à dire la vérité.

- Où est le souci ?

- On va dire tout haut des choses qui n'ont pas à être dite !

- Oui on va bien s'amuser je sens ! dit Jack sur un ton ironique.

- Comment pouvez vous rester si calme ?

- Je ne le suis pas ! Je suis mort de trouille, ce n'est qu'une apparence.

- Et à quoi ça vous sert ? demanda Daniel voyant une possibilité pour se venger de Jack et le faire parler encore de ses sentiments sachant très bien que cette fois ce dernier ne pourrait mentir.

- A cacher quand j'ai la trouille.

- Comme avec vos sentiments pour Sam.

- Absolument. »

Jack s'étonna de sa réponse, d'habitude il ne disait pas ça.

« Daniel !!! dit Jack en lançant un regard noir à l'archéologue

- Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous ressentez quand vous la voyez ?

- J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour elle.

- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?

- Mais bien sûr Daniel je vais le faire devant Hammond et son père ! Je suis sûr que Jacob serait content tiens !

- Au moins il arrêterait de s'en faire quant à la possibilité d'avoir des petits enfants de sa fille. Quant à Hammond, vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous enverrait en cour martiale ??? »

Jack réfléchit aux propos de Daniel. Elle avait dit au briefing qu'elle l'aimait alors pourquoi ne pas foncer, au diable l'armée et le règlement ! Pourquoi ne pourraient ils pas avoir droit au bonheur ensemble ??? De nombreuses questions martelaient le cerveau de Jack. Daniel savait qu'il était parvenu à faire réfléchir Jack.

« Jack, parlez à Sam pour que vous sortiez de cette impasse tous les deux !

- Parlez au doc !

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas lui parler ???

- J'ai la poisse avec les femmes : d'abord Sha're, puis Sarah. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Puis rien ne me dit, contrairement à vous avec Sam, qu'elle ressente ce que je ressens pour elle.

- A votre avis pourquoi elle a rougi lors de mon allusion au briefing ??? Un coup de chaleur subite ??? »

Jack partit laissant notre pauvre petit archéologue à ses réflexions quant à un certain doc... Jack déambulait dans la base, les mains dans les poches. Tout naturellement, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au laboratoire du Major Carter. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder. Il admirait la beauté de son Major, « _Quelle femme exceptionnelle !_ » se disait il. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le labo, il en avait assez de la fuir.

« Alors Major, encore au travail ? demanda Jack avec un petit sourire.

- En effet mon Colonel, dit-elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.  
- Comment supportez vous la situation ?  
- Je fais aller, mais comme je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes paroles je préfère ne pas sortir de mon labo, avoua t-elle. Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose que je vais regretter, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- De quel genre ? demanda Jack innocemment.

- Mes sentiments pour vous. »

Sam se mordit les lèvres pour avoir dit ces quelques mots. Jack, quant à lui, sourit aux paroles de Sam ; finalement cette histoire de gaz n'était peut être pas aussi nulle que ça. Comme aucun d'eux ne pouvait mentir, il allait enfin être fixé sur sa relation avec Sam.

« Je vois, dit simplement Jack.

- Mon colonel, s'il vous plaît, sortez avant que je ne dise des choses qu'il me faudra oublier, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Peut être justement est-ce l'oc... »

A ce moment là le Général Hammond entra dans le labo. Ce dernier avait entendu les dernières paroles de ses deux officiers mais ne préférait rien dire aux vues des paroles du Major.

« Alors Major, avez-vous trouvé le moyen d'enrayer les effets de ce gaz ? demanda le Général.

- Pas encore mon Général, j'y travaille, dit-elle en évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de Jack.

- Tenez moi régulièrement informé de l'avancée de vos recherches.

- A vos ordres mon général, dit cette dernière en se remettant au travail.

- Colonel, venez avec moi, le Major Carter a besoin de se concentrer et ce n'est pas en vous ayant dans les pattes qu'elle avancera, fit Hammond en traînant Jack derrière lui. »

Jack se tourna vers Sam et murmura :

« Il va falloir que nous parlions Major. »

Puis il partit avec le Général.

Sam reprit ses recherches sur le gaz. Elle essayait de trouver une solution, mais Jack l'obsédait. Pourquoi tenait-il autant à cette discussion ?

Cette situation dura encore quelques jours. Sam évitait Jack soigneusement. Elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais croiser sa route. Jack, quant à lui, comprit que Sam ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment et respectait sa décision, c'est pourquoi il n'allait pas la voir dans son labo. Il ne valait mieux pas la brusquer pour arriver à quelque chose.

Daniel aussi se murait dans son bureau depuis sa grosse gaffe avec Janet lors d'un passage à l'infirmerie à cause de ses allergies.

Flash-back :

_« Alors docteur Jackson, ce traitement a l'air de mieux vous convenir._

_- En effet, répondit simplement Daniel._

_- A quoi pensez vous ? demanda Janet en voyant Daniel songeur._

_- J'ai envie de vous embrasser, dit-il en fixant Janet. »_

_Janet en resta bouche bée. _

_« Il faut que Sam trouve un remède à ce gaz où je vais finir timbré ! dit Daniel en partant à grande enjambée de l'infirmerie, laissant une Janet « sur les fesses ». »_

Fin du Flash-back

Depuis cet épisode il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser la doctoresse. Il était certain de « s'être grillé » avec elle. Alors qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à manger au mess, il tomba sur Jack.

« Alors Sam continue de vous fuir ?

- Comme vous vous fuyez le doc.

- Je suis minable. J'essaie de jouer les entremetteurs entre vous et Sam et je suis incapable de dire à Janet que je l'aime.

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une discussion docteur Jackson. »

Daniel se retourna pour savoir qui lui parlait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Janet.

« Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il pas sûr de lui.

- Oh que oui ! dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Venez me voir dans mon bureau, je finis mon service dans trois heures.

- Je viendrai, fit Daniel, pas sûr de lui du tout. »

Jack et lui mangèrent, en se chamaillant, comme d'habitude. Jack taquinait Daniel à propos du doc et Daniel en faisait de même avec Jack en parlant de Sam. A la fin du repas, Jack se rendit à la salle de sport et y eut l'agréable surprise d'y voir Sam se défouler sur le sac de sable. Pour lui, il était temps de parler, et grâce à ce gaz, il allait enfin être fixé.

« Major Carter enfin je vous vois, vous me fuyez ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Oui, admit-elle.

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair, dit Jack. Il est grand temps que nous parlions Major.

- De quoi ? demanda t-elle.

- De ce qui s'est passé quand Nirrti vous a bidouillé votre ADN, mais aussi de ce qui s'est passé quand nous avions perdu la mémoire, ou encore du test Zatar'c, dit Jack sur un ton sérieux.

- Mon colonel, je vous en prie.

- Non Sam, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça et vous le savez.

- Pourquoi voulez vous absolument me torturer ?

- Je ne veux pas vous torturer mais seulement vous aimer. »

Sam resta figée par les dernières paroles de Jack. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu mais n'osait pas poser la question. Elle décida une fois de plus de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour leur bien-être à tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, c'était contre le règlement. De son côté, Jack avait peur ; il venait d'admettre ses sentiments pour Sam et maintenant il avait très peur qu'elle le rejette. « _Maudit gaz_, se dit-il », à cause de ça, il avait dû dévoiler son plus grand secret. Il vit Sam se diriger vers le banc et ramasser sa serviette. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il devait réagir, la faire parler pour ne pas la perdre. Il s'avança en grandes enjambées dans sa direction alors que Sam atteignait déjà la porte. Jack lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner. Il vit alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda Jack tout en essuyant les larmes de Sam avec son pouce. »

Au lieu de répondre, Sam baissa la tête et essaya de dégager son bras. Jack ne la laissa pas partir, bien au contraire, il la rapprocha encore plus et la colla à lui. Elle sentit le cœur de Jack battre contre sa poitrine, mais tenta une nouvelle de sortir de son emprise. Jack une fois de plus ne la laissa pas faire et de sa main libre lui souleva le menton de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

- Je vous aime aussi, fit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes, mais on ne peut rien faire à cause du règlement et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Vous savez que je ne peux pas mentir avec ce gaz, et je peux vous dire en tout sincérité que je me fous du règlement, je démissionnerai s'il le faut, mais j'ai besoin d'être avec vous. Je vous aime. »

Sam savait que Jack ne pouvait pas lui mentir, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait lire l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux. Elle ne dit plus rien et se souleva doucement sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Elle s'éloigna et regarda Jack dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent doucement et Jack se pencha vers Sam pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus passionné, ils laissèrent s'exprimer leurs sentiments dans ce baiser. Ils ne se décollèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, voulant profiter de ce baiser au maximum. Heureusement d'ailleurs que leur entraînement militaire leur permettait de tenir sans respirer pendant plusieurs minutes sinon, ils seraient déjà tombés dans les pommes.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'ils reprennent un peu d'air, ils eurent un petit sourire coquin. Ce fut Sam qui exprima leurs pensées à voix haute.

« Mes quartiers ou les tiens, mon beau colonel ?

- Les plus proches d'ici ! »

Ils se rendirent donc dans les quartiers de Sam en faisant très attention aux airmans. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. S'ensuivit un long baiser, doux et plein d'amour entre les deux militaires.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie :

Daniel venait d'entrer dans le domaine de Janet. Il redoutait la conversation qui allait avoir lieu mais il savait qu'il devait malheureusement en passer par là. Janet était bien heureusement pour lui occupée avec les membres de SG5 qui venait de rentrer en avance et couverts de blessures de leur dernière mission. Elle lui fit néanmoins signe d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau.

Il était très nerveux et traversait le bureau de long en large, ne parvenant pas à se calmer. Ils savaient qu'à cause du gaz il devrait dire la vérité mais, il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal et que leur amitié se brise.

« De toute façon, je crois que c'est déjà trop tard, dit-il à voix haute, tournant le dos à la porte.

- Trop tard pour quoi Docteur Jackson ?

- Oh, Janet vous... vous avez fait vite.

- Je n'ai fait que soigner les blessures les plus sérieuses et j'ai confié le reste à mes infirmiers.

- Ah.. euh... d'accord.

- On doit parler.

- Je sais.

- Je sais qu'avec ce gaz vous ne pouvez dire que la vérité, mais vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous avez dit au mess au Colonel O'Neill ?

- Si ça se peut, vous voulez bien oubliez ça.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous aime aussi Daniel.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu. »

Janet, comprenant que les mots ne serviraient à rien cette fois, prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Wow ! fit Daniel lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez dire ? "Wow" ?

- Désolé, mais oui.

- Il n'y a pas à être désolé, ça prouve que je n'ai rien perdu de mon savoir-faire.

- Je peux t'assurer que non, fit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

- J'ai peur Daniel, dit Janet après avoir rompu le baiser.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en déposant des baisers dans le cou de sa partenaire.

- De ne pas être à la hauteur... de Sha're. »

Daniel leva alors les yeux vers elle et vit dans ses yeux que cette peur n'était pas feinte, elle était vraiment là, présente.

« Janet, tu n'es pas Sha're. Et tu es encore moins sa remplaçante. Tu es toi et je t'aime pour ça. J'aime tout en toi : ta douceur, ta chaleur, ta générosité, ta présence, la façon dont tu t'occupes de Cassandra, la façon dont tu t 'énerves quand Jack ne veut pas se laisser faire, ta façon de rire, ton sourire... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il quand il vit les larmes perler au coin des yeux de Janet.

- On ne m'avait jamais fait une telle déclaration ! dit-elle, à mi-chemin entre le rire et les larmes.

- Même pas ton ex-mari ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Non. A croire qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que toi tu m'aimes. »

Pour lui prouver son amour, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle quelques minutes plus tard et restèrent front contre front.

« J'ai envie de toi, murmura Janet.

- Alors j'espère que ton bureau est insonorisé.

- On fera attention. »

Autant dire qu'ils ne sortirent du bureau que de longues heures plus tard, ayant tous les deux les cheveux en bataille et se dirigeant immédiatement dans les quartiers de Daniel.

Pendant ce temps dans le vaisseau de Neith :

Celle-ci était seule dans la salle du trône et se demandait comment elle allait faire pour récupérer ces deux maudits terriens. Elle était persuadée qu'ils ne remettraient pas les pieds sur sa planète, il fallait donc qu'elle les piège ailleurs. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle demanda à son primat qui se trouvait devant la porte de faire venir Freya/Anise.

Quand elle fut appelée, cette dernière était elle aussi en pleine réflexion. Elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se faire aimer de Jack et Daniel, peut-être avec un filtre d'amour. Elle suivit avec réticence le jaffa, préférant nettement continuer ses réflexions.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? dit-elle en entrant dans la salle, le primat refermant la porte derrière elle afin de les laisser seules.

- Effectivement. Il faut que tu me donnes les coordonnées du site alpha.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous les aurez quand moi j'aurai O'Neill ou Jackson.

- Ils ne reviendront pas sur cette planète, ce sont peut-être des terriens mais ils ne sont pas aussi stupides. Mais ils n'hésiteront pas à se porter au secours des personnes présentes sur le site alpha si elles sont attaquées.

- Vous voulez ainsi les attirer dans un piège une fois qu'ils seront sur la planète, fit Freya en comprenant enfin le plan de la déesse.

- Exact, et tu seras la mieux placée pour les entraîner à l'écart, ils te font confiance. Nous aurons toutes les deux ce que nous voulions : j'attaquerai le site alpha et toi tu auras ces deux terriens. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Je le suis, mais laissez-moi rentrer moi-même les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur, je ne veux pas qu'un de vos stupides jaffas se trompent.

- Je t'en prie, fit Neith en lui indiquant la console de la main. »

Anise rentra les coordonnées du site alpha et démarra le vaisseau qui passa en hyper-espace. Selon ses calculs, il leur faudrait environ 12 heures avant d'arriver à destination. Elle fit part de cela à la déesse qui se retira dans ses appartements après avoir demandé à son primat de la prévenir quand ils seraient arrivés. Anise fit de même et continua à réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait séduire Jack et Daniel.

Le lendemain matin, quartiers de Sam :

Cette dernière se réveilla dans les bras de son amant, encore endormi. Elle regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était seulement sept heures. Elle décida quand même de le réveiller en déposant des baisers sur son torse. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux doucement et tomba directement sur le sourire de Sam.

« Hey ! fit celle-ci.

- Hey ! Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien, mais je me demande à quoi c'est dû ?

- A ton colonel préféré peut-être ?

- Bah non, je ne vois pas Makepeace ici, dit-elle pour se moquer.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !!

- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu dirais que si ! réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

- Et ça te fait rire Carter ! Attends voir un peu !!! »

Il la retourna sur le lit et commença à la chatouiller de partout, celle-ci n'en pouvait plus, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Jack s'arrêta soudainement et l'embrassa.

« Au fait, bonjour.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

- Je t'aime, dit Jack le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je t'aime aussi. Jack... qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de notre relation ?

- On se cache pour le moment, on n'a pas trop le choix. Mais je te promets qu'un jour je crierai sur tous les toits que je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et ils reprirent leurs activités de la nuit.

Au même moment, quartiers de Daniel :

Daniel se réveilla tranquillement, mais quelque chose le tracassait : avait-il rêvé encore une fois qu'il avouait ses sentiments à Janet où y était il finalement parvenu ? Il sentit, quelque chose qui se nichait dans son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à une jolie tête rousse. Ce dernier sourit, car enfin ce rêve était devenu réalité. Il tenait Janet dans ses bras et cette dernière dormait à poings fermés avec un sourire aux lèvres. Daniel tourna la tête vers le réveil et entreprit de réveiller sa dulcinée pour que cette dernière ne soit pas en retard pour prendre son service à l'infirmerie. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Janet, chérie, il est l'heure, lui dit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur la tête du docteur.

- Humm humm... dit cette dernière en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas du matin, dis-moi ? lui demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas vraiment, mais peut être que ça va changer ! dit-elle en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

- J'en suis certain, ma chérie. »

Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais Janet mit fin à l'étreinte et eut beaucoup de mal à se dégager des bras musclés de son amant. Ce dernier n'était plus décidé à laisser sa dulcinée partir travailler.

« Daniel lâche-moi ! lui dit cette dernière en riant.

- J'ai pas envie, fit ce dernier en lui déposant des petits bisous. »

Janet compris qu'elle devait changer de technique. Alors elle se retourna d'un coup et se mit sur Daniel, ce dernier pensant que la femme de sa vie avait changé d'idée et, acceptait de continuer leur magnifique nuit, desserra son étreinte. C'est à ce moment précis que Janet sauta du lit pour se mettre à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés.

« C'est mesquin comme méthode ! se plaignit Daniel.

- Non chéri, c'est l'air force ! dit-elle en lui envoyant un baiser de la porte en partant bien vite avant de succomber au charme du jeune archéologue à nouveau. »

Deux heures plus tard, quartiers de Sam :

Jack et Sam ne dormaient pas, ils profitaient simplement du plaisir de sentir le corps de l'être aimé contre le sien.

« Il va falloir penser à sortir d'ici, dit Sam.

- Il le faut vraiment ? demanda Jack en lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

- On a un briefing dans une heure, alors je crois bien que oui.

- Je veux pas y aller, fit Jack sur un ton boudeur.

- Moi non plus, mais si tu y vas, tu auras une récompense, dit-elle sur un ton coquin.

- Ah oui ? dit Jack sur le même ton. »

Sam acquiesça, et ils se levèrent. Ils s'habillèrent, allèrent au mess où ils dévorèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient car, les exercices nocturnes leur avaient pas mal ouvert l'appétit. Grâce à Sam, Jack arriva pour la première fois à l'heure au briefing, ce qui surpris toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Colonel ? Que se passe t-il ? demanda Hammond.

- Pardon mon Général ? demanda Jack.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois à l'heure pour un briefing, d'où ma question que se passe t-il pour que vous soyez à l'heure ?

- Si vous saviez mon général ! »

Jack et Sam se regardèrent : comment Jack avait il pu garder le silence face à la question du Général ? D'un côté ça les arrangeait, mais c'était étrange !

Les autres remarquèrent aussi que Jack avait fait de l'humour et avait évité de répondre à la question du Général.

Du côté des méchants, ou plutôt des méchantes, l'attaque vers le site alpha se finalisait. Anise aidait la fausse déesse à mettre son plan en place. Toutefois il fallait attirer les membres de SG-1 sur place.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Anise ? demanda Neith amusée par le comportement de la tok'râ.

- Je vais aller au SGC et leur dire qu'une attaque est prévue et que nous avons besoin de SG-1.

- Tu crois que ça suffira ? demanda Neith peu convaincue.

- J'emmènerai avec moi Selmac.

- Et pourquoi ?

- L'hôte actuel de Selmac est le père du major Carter. Pour ne pas décevoir son père, elle convaincra le chef du SGC et ses coéquipiers d'y aller.

- Bien pensé, dit la tête de serpent. »

Et comme prévu Anise se pointa au SG-C.

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

Alors tous allèrent en salle de commande.

« On reçoit un signal ? demande le Général au sergent Siller.

- Oui monsieur, un signal tok'râ.

- Bien ouvrez l'iris, dit au sergent alors qu'il faisait signe à Jack et Sam de le suivre en salle d'embarquement. »

L'iris s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Anise et Jacob.

« Georges ! dit Jacob en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

- Jacob ! dit ce dernier.

- Papa ! dit Sam en prenant son père dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma chérie tu vas bien ? demanda t-il.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, ça ne peux pas aller mieux ! dit-elle en jetant un regard à Jack. »

Jacob vit ce regard mais ne dit rien.

« Alors quelle est la mission suicide du jour, demanda Jack à Anise.

- Nous pourrions en parler en salle de briefing, dit Anise.

- Absolument, dit le Général. »

Tous partirent donc pour la salle de briefing.

« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois ? demanda Jack.

- Neith se dirige vers le site alpha, dit Anise calmement.

- Nous avons besoin de SG1 pour nous en débarrasser, ajouta Jacob même si ce dernier n'appréciait que moyennement d'embarquer à nouveau sa fille dans une mission aussi périlleuse.

- Il faut y aller monsieur, après tout pour nous ce n'est que la routine, dit Sam au plus grand étonnement de Jack.

Le regard empli de confiance de Sam convainc le Général.

« Bien, SG-1 vous partez dès que possible. Rompez. »

Anise souriait intérieurement, son plan se déroulait comme prévu. Elle allait enfin se débarrasser de cette menace que représentait Sam.

Pendant ce temps là SG-1 se préparait dans les vestiaires. Teal'c fut près en quelques minutes, Daniel aussi car ce dernier tenait à passer par l'infirmerie, une histoire de lèvres gercées qu'il tenait à montrer au docteur Frasier. Ainsi, restait Sam et Jack.

« Sam pourquoi ? lui demanda t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Franchement, je sais que tu tiens à ne pas décevoir ton père, mais il fallait vraiment que tu nous embarques dans cette mission ? Ils auraient pu se débrouiller tout seul pour une fois !

- Jack, c'est Neith le goa en question ! Ainsi on pourra comprendre les différents effets de ce gaz, et s'il est vraiment neutralisé.

- Tu crois qu'il n'est pas neutralisé ?

- Je ne sais pas Jack et c'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller. »

Jack n'ajouta rien il prit Sam dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Une fois qu'on a tout compris, on s'enferme dans tes quartiers, et les tok'râ peuvent être envahis par Toutankhamon qu'on ne bouge pas d'accord ?

- Promis mon amour ! lui dit-elle en l'embrassant avec toute la fougue et tout l'amour dont elle était capable. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement, ils virent Daniel et Janet. Cette dernière avait échangée sa blouse blanche contre un treillis.

« Janet ? appela Sam. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, je vais m'occuper des blessés.

- Daniel ça ne va pas ? demanda Jack en voyant la tête boudeuse de l'archéologue.

- A votre avis ! dit Daniel méchamment.

- Oh Daniel, arrête ! C'est mon travail ! dit Janet.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, lui dit-il droit dans les yeux.

- Mais moi non plus je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, mais je dois y aller ! dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en mimant l'innocence.

- Comme si je disais oui à n'importe quoi ! »

Cette dernière sourit et embrassa encore son archéologue de petit ami.

Sam et Jack avaient regardé la scène et enviaient leurs amis de pouvoir afficher aussi ouvertement leur relation. Peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient en faire autant !

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent sans le savoir, vers une embuscade.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le site alpha, tous se préparaient à affronter Neith, tant les tok'râ que les jaffas. Cette histoire les avait unis de manière définitive. SG1 était ravie de voir que toute l'animosité avait fait place à l'unité.

Ils se mirent eux aussi en place, Sam partit voir où en était les bombes et autres leurres que préparaient les tok'râs, Janet quant à elle préparaient tout ce dont elle allaient avoir besoin pour soigner les blessés, pendant que les trois autres prenaient place.

Vaisseau de la tête de serpent :

« Nous approchons de la planète ma reine, dit un jaffa.

- Bien, préparez vous à attaquer.

- Bien ma reine. »

Sur le site alpha :

« Le vaisseau entre dans l'atmosphère, dit Jacob.

- Bien. Les enfants aujourd'hui c'est serpent ! dit Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- A cette allure là on va en faire une indigestion ! dit Sam. »

Cette remarque surprit tout le monde, Jack sourit.

« Sam tu passes trop de temps avec Jack ! dit son père.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible ça ! dit-elle en s'éloignant de son père. »

Jack suivit Sam de près ne voulant pas voir le regard de Jacob, qui bien sûr lançait des éclairs ! Daniel sourit à la remarque de Sam, et Teal'c, bien que son visage restait impossible, il souriait en son for intérieur.

Les premiers Jaffas arrivèrent sur la planète à la recherche de Jack et Daniel. Commença alors une lutte à laquelle tous se mêlèrent. Lorsqu'un jaffa était tué, deux venaient le remplacer. Ils avaient l'impression que l'armée de Neith était sans fin.

« Non, mais elle en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? demanda Jack à Daniel alors qu'il mettait hors d'état de nuire un des jaffas.

- Je sais pas ! Faudra lui demander si on la voit ! dit Daniel alors qu'il zattait un autre jaffa. »

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils se firent zatter par Anise. Des jaffas qui l'accompagnaient portèrent les deux hommes vers le vaisseau de Neith. Sam se retourna à ce moment là et vit Jack et Daniel aux mains de Jaffas inconscients. Et elle vit ensuite Anise donner des ordres aux jaffas. Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle savait qu'Anise en pinçait pour Daniel et Freya pour Jack, mais elle ignorait qu'Anise irait jusqu'à s'allier avec un goa'uld comme Neith.

Sam vit également que ça bardait sec de partout, alors elle entreprit de se diriger vers Janet et Teal'c. Les gardes de Neith avaient déjà faits de nombreux prisonniers.

« Janet ? Teal'c ? appela la jeune femme.

- Oui Major Carter ? répondit Teal'c.

- Anise a donné les coordonnées à Neith, dit cette dernière d'un ton ferme.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? demanda Janet.

- Comme d'habitude. »

Janet tourna la tête vers Teal'c.

« Nous allons entrer dans le vaisseau et le faire exploser de l'intérieur, dit Teal'c toujours aussi stoïque.

- Janet, on va avoir besoin de toi.

- Sam je n'y connais rien, je ne...

- Anise a enlevé Jack et Daniel.

- Je vais la passer à la broche cette blondasse ! dit-elle en se saisissant d'un P90 et d'un zat. Si elle a osé toucher à mon homme je l'étripe ! dit cette dernière avec de la colère dans la voix.

Sam savait qu'en livrant cette information, Janet l'accompagnerait sans rechigner.

C'est ainsi que tous les trois partirent à la recherche des deux autres membres de SG-1. Ils se dirigèrent avec beaucoup de précaution des anneaux de transport. Alors qu'un homme se présentait pour prendre les anneaux, Teal'c lui sauta dessus et lui prit le bracelet lui permettant de contrôler les anneaux de transports. Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur du vaisseau et se cachèrent aussitôt en entendant des bruits de pas.

« Par où allons nous Sam ?

- Par là.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, les vaisseaux mères goa'uld sont tous les mêmes !

- Et ben, ils sont pas doués côté diversification !

- C'est clair ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient adoptés l'attitude de leurs hommes en cas de crise pour maîtriser leur peur : il n'y a pas à dire, l'humour était le meilleur remède. Ainsi tous les trois allèrent vers la salle principale où se trouvait Neith.

« Bravo Neith.

- Merci. Où sont les deux tau'ri ?

- Au niveau 4 du vaisseau, entouré de gardes.

- Bien. Tout se passe comme nous l'avions prévu.

- Oui. Toutefois j'ai une question ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi leur avoir fait inhaler ce gaz ?

- C'est un gaz qui pousse à dire la vérité, seul un vrai baiser d'amour peut délivrer de ce gaz. Je comptais les interroger, mais ils se sont enfuis ! »

Anise ne rajouta pas un mot.

Nos trois sauveteurs entendirent les paroles de Neith et Sam comprit pourquoi Jack avait pu cacher la vérité au Général. Toutefois, il fallait aller chercher les deux hommes et venir à bout de Neith. Alors ils se mirent en route vers le réacteur principal du vaisseau afin de le faire exploser. Ils y arrivèrent, mais durent faire preuve d'une grande prudence pour ne pas se faire voir par les quelques gardes qu'il y avait encore dans le vaisseau. Ils posèrent les bombes, réglèrent la minuterie sur quinze minutes. Puis ils partirent récupérer Daniel et Jack.

Ces deux derniers étaient encore dans le cirage. Jack était le premier à émerger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre, ce qu'il trouva bizarre puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il devait être en train de casser du serpent. Il remarqua rapidement que le décor était typiquement goa'uld. Alors il se rappela de la sensation qu'il avait eu avant de tomber dans les pommes, il avait du être zatté, mais la question était : par qui ?!? Il remarqua Daniel encore dans les vapes, alors il se décida à le réveiller.

« Oh la belle au bois dormant on se réveille ! dit-il en le secouant un peu.

- Humm humm, dit-il en grognant. »

Jack voyant bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller se décida à utiliser une autre méthode.

« C'est l'heure d'aller à l'infirmerie Daniel !

- J'arrive ! dit-il en se levant d'un coup. »

Malgré la situation Jack partit dans un fou rire, ce qui le détendit.

« Vous être vraiment pas drôle Jack !

- Arrêter de râler on a un souci !

- On est où ?

- C'est ce que j'allais vous demander.

- Ah !

- Alors à votre avis ?

- Je sais pas !

- Merci Daniel pour votre aide précieuse ! dit Jack sur un ton ironique. »

Pendant ce temps là, Sam, Janet et Teal'c avançaient dans le vaisseau, zattaient quelques gardes qui avaient la malchance de passer par là et cherchaient ces messieurs. Ils mirent hors circuit les gardes qui gardaient la porte et entrèrent.

Sam courut dans les bras de Jack et Janet se jeta dans ceux de Daniel.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose ! dit Sam à Jack en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Je suis là ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front.

- J'ai cru te perdre, dit Janet alors que Daniel la berçait.

- Ca n'est pas près d'arriver, je peux te le certifier, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais il faudrait penser à partir, intervint Teal'c.

- Allez en route campeur ! dit Jack en souriant à la femme de sa vie.

- VOUS N'IREZ NULLE PART ! »

Tous se tournèrent pour voir une Anise folle de rage.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bin's ?!? demanda Jack.

- C'est Anise qui vous a emmenés ici, dit Janet.

- Hein ??? firent les deux hommes totalement largué.

- Elle vous a zatté et les gardes de Neith vous ont amené ici, ajouta Sam.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Daniel.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Jack énervé.

- Vois ne m'auriez jamais suivi de votre plein gré.

- Pourquoi les avoir capturés ? demanda Janet avec une colère non dissimulée.

- Vous ne les méritez pas ! leur asséna t-elle. »

Et Anise partit dans un délire dans lequel elle serait la seule femme capable de rendre Daniel et Jack heureux. Cette dernière ne faisait même plus attention à notre jaffa préféré, qui profita de la faiblesse de la tok'râ pour la zatter. Cette dernière s'effondra.

« Je crois que nous avons assez entendu, dit Teal'c avec le même calme qu'à son habitude.

- Totalement d'accord, allez on rentre ! dit Daniel en prenant Janet dans ses bras. »

Mais tout à coup, Janet se saisit de son P90 et tira.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Anise s'effondrer à nouveau alors qu'elle tenait une arme dans la main.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sam à son amie.

- Même pas tu peux imaginer ! Ca fait du bien ! Tu devrais essayer !

- T'as raison ! lui dit Sam. »

Alors Sam se saisit de son zat et tira trois coups sur Anise qui disparu.

« T'as raison ça fait un bien fou ! »

Sam et Janet commencèrent à rire mais se ressaisirent car il fallait partir du vaisseau à présent.

Sur le site alpha, la défense se passait au mieux et Neith était en sérieuse difficulté. Et comme tout goa qui se respecte, voyant qu'elle perdait, elle prit son vaisseau et se décida à s'enfuir. Heureusement notre équipe parvint à sortir du vaisseau à temps et, alors que Neith était autour de l'orbite du site alpha, le vaisseau explosa.

« Et une tête de serpent à la broche une ! dit Janet en souriant à Sam. »

Elles repartirent dans une crise de fou rire sans que les messieurs ne comprennent pourquoi. Teal'c, Jack et Daniel se regardèrent et se dirent que Sam et Janet passaient vraiment trop de temps avec eux, elles en arrivaient à prendre l'humour de Jack. Ca commençait à devenir dangereux pour le général.

« Jack !!!!!! cria Daniel.

- Hey !! Faites doucement pour mes pauvres oreilles, Daniel!

- C'était quoi ce baiser tout à l'heure ?

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question !!

- Sam, tu ne m'avais rien dit ! dit alors Janet.

- Je n'ai pas souvenance que tu m'en aies parlé toi !

- Mes amis, y a-t-il besoin d'épiloguer sur ça ? demanda Teal'c. Vous venez tous les quatre de réaliser les deux plus grands rêves de tous les membres de la base. »

Les quatre amis regardèrent Teal'c comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. En y réfléchissant bien c'était le cas ! Ils décidèrent en se regardant de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Mais une question de tout autre ordre titillait Jack.

« Dites-moi mesdames, j'aimerais savoir une chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack ? demanda sa compagne.

- Vous avez remarqué que depuis quelque temps on peut de nouveau mentir sans problème.

- Sam et moi en savons la cause, décréta Janet.

- Et on peut savoir qu'est-ce que c'est ou c'est trop demander? questionna Daniel.

- Nous avons entendu Neith en parler à Freya. C'est un gaz qui nous fait dire la vérité et seul un baiser remplit d'amour peut nous en délivrer. C'est pourquoi tu as réussi à mentir au général le lendemain sur notre relation, chéri.

- Il faudrait une confirmation de la Tok'ra, histoire de savoir si elle a dit la vérité.

- Oh la, doc ! Il est hors de question qu'on en parle aux Tok'ra !! Ils vont vouloir savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes plus sous l'emprise du gaz et je préférerais faire face aux tortures d'Anubis plutôt que d'avouer à Jacob que je suis avec sa fille.

- Jack !! Mon père n'est pas comme ça.

- C'est pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'il aurait tué volontiers tous tes anciens petits amis ?

- Janet !!!! Le but n'est pas de faire fuir Jack maintenant que j'ai réussi à lui mettre la main dessus !

- Dites les gars, ça ne vous dirai pas d'en reparler une fois sur Terre ? interrogea Daniel. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je rentrerai avant que le général ne nous envoie les secours alors que tout va bien.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Jack. »

Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés à la porte. Jack se tourna alors vers Teal'c et lui dit :

« Teal'c, téléphone, maison. »

Ils regardèrent tous celui-ci d'une drôle de façon, sauf Teal'c qui se dirigea vers le DHD et composa les coordonnées. Devant leur regard interrogateur, Jack s'expliqua.

« Teal'c vient de voir E.T. !!! Et puis ça change de "composer les coordonnées".

- Mon chéri ?

- Oui ?

- Ce n'était pas très drôle !

- Elle a raison ! dirent en chœur le couple de docteurs.

- La porte est ouverte et le code est envoyé, dit Teal'c qui, pendant ce temps-là, n'avait pas chômé.

- Allons-y mauvaise troupe ! On rentre à la maison ! Et toi, attends-toi à des représailles tout à l'heure !

- A vos ordres, mon colonel, répondit Sam un sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien en quoi elles consisteraient. »

Ils passèrent la porte et une milli seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'embarquement où les attendaient Hammond et Jacob.

« Bienvenus à la maison SG1 et docteur. Je suis heureux que la mission se soit bien passée.

- Oui, si on omet le fait qu'Anise nous ait enlevé Daniel et moi et que ces dames ont dû la tuer.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Jacob.

- Anise s'était alliée à Neith. Tu n'étais pas sans savoir que Freya aimait beaucoup le colonel tandis qu'Anise préférait Daniel. Et bien comme elle ne pouvait pas les avoir de la manière... disons "traditionnelle", elle a dû faire appel à Neith, et en échange elle lui a donné les coordonnées de Alpha.

- Heureusement que vous avez réussi à les arrêter, dit Hammond. Qu'est-il advenu du Goa'uld, au fait ?

- Joli feu d'artifice mon général. Je suppose que nous devons passer à l'infirmerie ?

- Vous supposez bien colonel.

- Il y a déjà un point positif, le doc ne pourra pas me planter des aiguilles de partout puisqu'elle doit y passer elle aussi !

- Je vous conseille de prier, colonel, pour que je ne m'occupe pas de votre prochain check-up !!

- Bon les campeurs c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai quelque chose à faire après, dit Jack en regardant Sam, alors si vous vouliez bien vous presser. »

Sur ce, SG1 et Janet sortirent de la salle d'embarquement et, se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où un des médecins qui secondait Janet s'occuperait d'eux.

Restés dans la salle d'embarquement, Hammond et Jacob se regardèrent, se demandant si le cas du colonel était encore récupérable ou si c'était déjà trop tard. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le bureau d'Hammond, bien décidés à se remettre de leurs émotions avec un petit verre en attendant l'arrivée de l'équipe.

Quelques cris de Jack plus tard, l'équipe et le doc arrivèrent en salle de briefing. Ils reprirent leur récit des évènements. Jacob connaissaient pourtant assez bien Freya et Anise et, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu faire ça, c'était invraisemblable. Mais il connaissait aussi très bien la phrase qui disait "on peut tout par amour". Apparemment, elle avait choisi la solution radicale en s'alliant avec leur ennemi.

« Et voilà, mon général, dit Jack pour conclure, vous savez tout.

- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer SG1, mais restez à la base au cas où nous aurions besoin de vous.

- A vos ordres, dirent Sam, Jack et Janet en se levant et se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Papa, tu restes encore longtemps ?

- Je pense passer encore quelques heures ici avec Georges, nous devons discuter de plusieurs choses. Je viendrai te voir plus tard.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Je serai soit dans mes quartiers soit au labo. »

Sur ce, Sam quitta la salle de briefing pour se rendre dans son labo. Elle devait analyser les derniers prélèvements faits par SG14. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un était rentré dans son bureau et avait fermé la porte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus toute seule quand l'inconnu mit ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et sentit qu'il lui déposait des bisous dans le cou.

« Mmh...

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je t'aime tout court Jack.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, mon amour. Nous sommes dans le labo je te rappelle.

- Allons dans tes quartiers alors, dit Jack tout en continuant à déposer des petits baisers dans le cou de sa compagne.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail.

- Est-ce que tu peux laisser ça de côté pour quelques minutes alors ? Histoire que je profite de toi.

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps.

- Promis. »

Jack la fit se lever de son siège et la souleva par la taille pour la déposer sur un coin de table libéré de tout instrument. Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle participa pleinement à l'intensité de ce baiser. Ils faisaient très attention à ne pas se laisser emporter dans ce moment, ne voulant pas aller trop loin, compte-tenu du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Bureau du général Hammond :

Jacob et Hammond finissaient de discuter de la dernière mission de SG1. Une fois de plus, c'était donc une complète réussite. Ils avaient pu se débarrasser d'un Goa'uld qui aurait pu leur causer de nombreux ennuis.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, George, je vais aller voir ma fille.

- Je t'en prie. Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas la nuit à la base ? Je suis sûre que Sam serait très heureuse de voir son père un peu plus longtemps.

- Je vais essayer. A ce moment-là, je vais d'abord contacter la tok'ra si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Le sergent Davis va t'ouvrir la porte. »

Jacob descendit dans la salle de contrôle et demanda à Davis de lui ouvrir la porte sur le site alpha. Cinq minutes après, il avait obtenu de Garshaw la permission de rester deux jours de plus sur Terre. Après être passé chez Hammond pour le lui dire, il se dirigea vers le labo de Sam.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il fut surpris de voir que celle-ci était fermée. D'habitude, sa fille laissait la porte ouverte. Il toqua mais n'obtenant pas de réponse décida de rentrer. Ce qu'il vit le surprit dans un premier temps, puis il vit rouge.

A suivre !

Désolée, nous savons que ce n'est pas sympa de s'arrêter là, mais la suite arrive pas longtemps derrière ! Juré !  
Bisous

Dinou et Vicky.


	2. la vengeance des femmes du SGC 2

La Vengeance des femmes du SGC 2

Auteurs: Dinou et Vicky 

E-Mail: dinou149wanadoo.fr et vickysg1wanadoo.fr

Catégorie: Romance S/J, D/Ja, aventure

Résumé: c'est la suite de la première partie de la vengeance des femmes du SG-C, ça aide beaucoup hein ???

Spoiler: Hathor

Situation: saison 6 après Metamorphosis mais sans Jonas

Disclaimer des auteurs: les persos et la série ne sont pas à nous, on ne touche pas de sous, on fait juste ça pour le fun!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION SVP, MERCI !!!**

Résumé de la première partie :

Lors d'une mission, SG-1, sauf notre Teal'c international, est contaminée par un gaz goa'uld qui les pousse à dire la vérité. Ce gaz a donc poussé le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter à faire face à leurs sentiments, tout comme les Docteurs Jackson et Fraiser, et ainsi se forment deux couples au sein du SG-C. Après avoir tué le méchant goa'uld et la tok'râ Anise, qui avait essayé d'enlever Jack et Daniel contre les coordonnées du site Alpha, SG-1 rentra au SG-C. Alors que Jack et Sam s'accordaient une petite pause câline...

Et maintenant la suite....

« COLONEL O'NEILL !!! ENLEVEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE MA FILLE !!! »

Le couple fut surpris et Jack en reculant heurta la chaise qu'ils avaient repoussée, et tomba par terre.

« Jack !! fit Sam en se précipitant sur lui. Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Jacob, se rappelant ainsi au couple.

- Euh... papa...

- Non !! Venez plutôt avec moi voir Georges, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera de savoir ça. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Sam et Jack se regardèrent. Cette fois, ils étaient perdus, ils allaient passer en cour martiale. Ils se relevèrent et suivirent sans le vouloir Jacob. Arrivés devant le bureau, ils laissèrent Jacob, qui fulminait encore, rentrer en premier et se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de s'avancer dans le bureau. Jack referma la porte derrière lui.

« Que se passe-t-il Jacob ?

- Je viens de surprendre le colonel et Sam en train de s'embrasser dans le labo.

- Monsieur, fit Jack, laissez-moi vous remettre ma démission.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Prenez plutôt la mienne.

- Sam...

- Jack, le coupa Sam, s'il te plait...

- Colonel, Major !!! cria le général Hammond et instantanément les deux interpellés se mirent au garde-à-vous. Je suis extrêmement déçu par votre comportement. Et dire que je pensais que vous me l'auriez dit avant que je ne le découvre par moi-même !

- Quoi ? firent Sam, Jack et Jacob en même temps.

- Comment ? osa demander Sam.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a des caméras dans votre labo, major.

- Oops, fit alors Jack.

- Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ? s'étonna Jacob.

- Il y a de cela quelques années, le président et moi-même avons eu une discussion assez intéressante. Nous avons convenu que la base avait un statut très spécial, non seulement par son statut de secret-défense, mais aussi du fait que ce qui s'y passe n'est connu que de très peu de personnes. De par ce fait, nous en avons conclu que des liens très forts se tisseraient incontestablement entre les militaires, ceux-ci ne pouvant avoir une relation qualifiée de normale avec une personne d'extérieur à ce monde.

- Mon général ? interrogea Jack qui avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

- La base n'est pas soumise à la loi de non-fraternisation, mes enfants.

- Et il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit de nous le dire !!!!!! s'énerva Sam

- Sammy ! fit son père.

- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi !! Ca fait des années que Jack et moi attendons la possibilité d'être ensemble.

- Sachez major, que c'est inscrit dans le règlement propre au SGC. Il vous a été remis voilà quelques années, et je constate qu'apparemment personne dans cette base n'a pris la peine de le lire.

- Ce que tu veux dire Georges, c'est que...

- Ta fille et Jack peuvent être ensemble sans transgresser le règlement.

- Vous remercierez le président pour nous, mon général, dit Jack.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Je pourrais savoir combien de temps ça fait ? demanda Jacob.

- Peu de temps après qu'on soit revenus contaminés par le gaz de Neith. On ne pouvait dire que la vérité et c'est comme ça que Jack et moi, nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments respectifs.

- Colonel, major, je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose. Evitez de refaire du "sport" dans votre bureau, colonel ou dans votre labo, major. Je ne voudrais pas trouver mes hommes dans la salle de surveillance en train de se rincer l'œil, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- A vos ordres, mon général, répondirent les deux officiers qui étaient quelque peu rouge.

- Bien SG1 et le docteur Fraiser ont une semaine de vacances, suite à cette mission. Je vous laisse aller prévenir les autres.

- Bien, mon général.

- Pourriez-vous passer un message pour moi aux docteurs Jackson et Fraiser ?

- Oui, répondit Sam.

- Dites-leur que ce n'est pas la peine qu'ils se cachent et si tout comme vous ils pouvaient se restreindre à leurs quartiers respectifs pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.

- A vos ordres, dit Jack sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Rompez.

- A vos ordres.

- Sammy ! la rappela son père alors qu'elle allait sortir.

- Oui ?

- J'allais oublier de te dire que je reste encore deux jours.

- C'est super. Tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir alors !

- Avec plaisir. Jack, j'espère que vous viendrez, nous avons à parler.

- Je serai là. »

Sur ce, ils sortirent du bureau du général et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs amis. Sur le chemin, ils eurent une discussion assez corsée sur qui diraient à Daniel et à Janet ce que leur a demandé Hammond. A la fin, Sam céda et décida de laisser faire Jack, sachant que ça lui vaudrait sûrement une prochaine visite des plus difficiles à l'infirmerie.

« Sam ! Jack ! Alors comment ça va ? demanda Janet en les voyant entrer dans son antre.

- On a à vous parler à toi et Daniel. Il est dans le coin ?

- Je suis là ! cria Daniel de derrière une porte de placard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là Danny ?

- J'aide Janet à ranger un peu.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire.

- Papa nous a surpris et nous avons dû aller chez Hammond.

- Oh non ! s'inquiéta Janet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! la rassura Sam. Il nous a avoué que la loi de non fraternisation n'avait pas cours au SGC.

- Quoi ? fit Daniel qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Sam et moi avons le droit d'être ensemble, sans problème. D'ailleurs Hammond a un message pour vous

- Lequel ? questionna Janet.

- Il nous a chargé de vous dire que ce n'était pas la peine de vous cacher et, que si vous pouviez éviter de faire vos petites affaires dans vos bureaux respectifs, ça ne serait pas plus mal. »

A ces mots, les deux docs rougirent comme c'était pas possible de le faire. En les voyant, Sam et Jack laissèrent échapper leurs fous rires qui menaçaient de sortir depuis qu'ils étaient dans le bureau du général. Au début, Janet et Daniel furent assez fâchés de les voir ainsi mais ils se laissèrent contaminer par leurs amis et se mirent à rire eux aussi.

Les quatre amis ne réussirent pas à se calmer avant dix bonnes minutes. Ils finirent pas se ressaisirent quand ils virent que le personnel de l'infirmerie les regardaient comme s'ils étaient fous. Janet se rappela alors d'une chose.

« Sam !!

- Oui ? questionna la concernée.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'on devait parler. On se fait ça ce soir ?

- Non, papa reste pour deux jours et on dîne tous les trois ce soir. Mais si tu veux, on fait ça demain après-midi.

- J'ai des patients.

- Non, tu es en vacances comme le reste de SG1. C'est en récompense de la dernière mission.

- Alors c'est d'accord pour demain après-midi. Tu viens à la maison, et vous messieurs vous pourrez aller vous balader un peu.

- Vous ne voulez pas de nous, c'est ça ? constata Jack.

- Je crois que vous avez tout à fait raison, Jack, dit Jacob qui était à la porte.

- Daniel, vous vous rappelez de cet endroit où nous étions allés sur la suggestion de Teal'c.

- Oui, Jacob vous allez beaucoup aimer. Il s'agit de combats de femmes dans de la gelée.

- Très intéressant, fit ce dernier.

- HEY !! crièrent leurs compagnes.

- Vous resterez à la maison, dit Janet.

- Désolés mesdames, répondit Jack, mais vous nous avez gentiment mis à la porte. Donc désolés, mais nous devons sortir.

- Jack, si jamais tu fais ça, je...

- Tu ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais encore mais je te promets que même Anubis serait un agneau à côté de moi.

- Idem ici Daniel ! »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent alors de rire. Sam et Janet comprirent alors qu'elles venaient de se faire avoir.

« Très drôle messieurs ! fit Janet.

- Sam, tu crois vraiment que j'y serais allé avec ton père ! Il a peut-être Selmac mais il peut très bien faire une crise cardiaque. Et Dieu seul sait ce que pourrais faire Selmac elle-même !!

- Trop aimable colonel O'Neill, fit le concerné.

- Ce n'était pas pour vous offenser Selmac.

- Je le sais colonel. Maintenant, je dois régler mes comptes avec Jacob qui est en train de se moquer intérieurement de moi.

- Comme vous le souhaitez, répondit Jack.

- AÏE !!!!!!!!

- Papa ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est Selmac qui cherche à me faire payer quelque chose.

- Bon et bien si on rentrait, proposa Jack.

- C'est une bonne idée, mon chéri. En plus, messieurs les goinfres, si vous voulez manger quelque chose, il va falloir faire les courses.

- Tu exagères, ton père et moi ne sommes pas des goinfres !

- On verra bien si j'ai raison tout à l'heure. A demain, Janet, Daniel !

- A demain ! répondirent-ils en chœur. »

Ils passèrent récupérer quelques affaires dans leurs quartiers respectifs et sortirent de la base. Ils se rendirent directement au supermarché pour acheter de quoi manger. Ils en ressortirent deux heures plus tard chargés de paquets pour nourrir tout un régiment. Sam était tout de même persuadée que d'ici le départ de son père, il n'y aurait plus rien. Ce furent Jack et Jacob qui préparèrent le dîner, mettant Sam à la porte de la cuisine afin d'avoir quelque chose de comestible. En effet, elle se débrouillait peut-être avec un réacteur à naqquadah mais en cuisine c'était une autre affaire.

Le lendemain, Sam passa comme prévu l'après-midi chez Janet et elles surent tout sur tout de leurs relations respectives. Les hommes quant à eux, en profitèrent pour se balader dans le parc. Jacob mit les choses au point avec Jack notamment.

Comme prévu Jacob repartit le lendemain soir, Jack et Sam l'avait raccompagné jusque dans la salle d'embarquement et il leur fit signe avant de traverser la porte. Comme l'avait si bien dit Sam, il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien à manger dans les placards et elle et Jack durent passer au supermarché avant de rentrer chez elle.

Un mois plus tard :

SG1 venait de rentrer d'une mission difficile où ils avaient de nouveau affronté Anubis et ses troupes. Ils avaient réussit à s'en sortir sans casse, et malheureusement ce fut également le cas pour le Goa'uld. Sam était dans son labo en train de travailler tandis que Jack parlait avec Hammond. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas sa meilleure amie rentrer.

« Sam ?

- Janet ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Tout dépendra de toi.

- Janet !!! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait !

- Tes dernières analyses sont revenues. Tout est normal à part une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es enceinte. »

Sam resta de marbre face à cette nouvelle. Janet s'inquiéta de ne voir rien paraître à cette nouvelle sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle se décida à lui poser la question.

« Sam ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- ...

- Sam !!

- Quoi ? fit celle-ci semblant soudain sortir de sa torpeur.

- Est-ce que ça va ? La nouvelle ne semble pas te faire plaisir.

- Tu es sûre des résultats ? fut sa seule réponse.

- Oui, répondit-elle, confuse par l'attitude de son amie. Quand j'ai eu les résultats, j'ai refait moi-même les tests pour être sûre. Sam, et si tu me disais ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Janet. Jack et moi n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant. J'ai peur qu'après ce qui est arrivé à Charlie, il n'en veuille plus. Et maintenant qu'il est là... J'ai peur qu'il me quitte ! finit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. »

Janet se leva et alla prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle passa sa main sur son dos pendant qu'elle laissait ses sentiments sortir. Janet n'avait jamais pensé au fait que Jack pourrait avoir cette réaction. Quand elle avait lu les résultats de son amie, elle était heureuse pour le couple. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle savait ce que Sam devait faire mais la laissa se calmer d'abord avant de lui en parler. Ce ne fut que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard que les dernières larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Sam.

« Sam, il faut que tu en parles à Jack. Il doit le savoir.

- Et s'il n'en veut pas ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de...

- Parlez-en.

- Je suis enceinte de combien ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre.

- Un mois.

- Au début de notre relation...

- Oui. Va lui parler, il doit être dans son bureau. Daniel m'a dit que le général lui a demandé de lui remettre ses rapports s'il voulait avoir des vacances.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour...

- Plus tu attends, plus ça sera difficile, la coupa Janet. Allez, vas-y. Et ne m'oblige pas à t'y accompagner en te tenant la main ! »

La phrase eut l'effet escompté puisque Sam décocha un petit sourire. Elle sortit de son labo et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs afin de se rendre au bureau de Jack. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita avant d'entrer. Elle se décida quand même et entra sans frapper.

« Jack, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en déposant son stylo sur le bureau. Ca me fera du bien de ne plus penser à ses fichus rapports pendant un moment. Viens là, lui dit-il en passant les mains autour de sa taille.

- Jack, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile et même extrêmement dur alors je te demanderai juste de m'écouter et de me laisser le temps de parler.

- Je te le promets. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, demanda Jack, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je viens de voir Janet... Je... Je suis enceinte. »

Jack fut tellement surpris par la nouvelle qu'il resta muet et son visage n'afficha aucune émotion. Sam pensa alors qu'il ne voulait pas du bébé et commença à s'écarter de lui. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage. Jack finit par émerger et vit que Sam ne semblait pas aller très bien.

« Sam ?

- ...

- Sam ? fit-il en lui relevant le visage. Oh, Sam... Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- Pour le bébé. Si tu veux, je vais...

- Non ! Je suis très heureux que tu sois enceinte, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. On n'en avait pas encore discuté tous les deux.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'avais peur que tu n'en veuille pas, dit-elle alors qu'elle retrouvait le sourire.

- J'aime mieux te voir sourire, fit Jack en essuyant les traces de larmes. Et si tu me disais tout ? Tu es enceinte de combien ?

- Un mois.

- Nous avons été performants dès les premières fois alors !

- Faut croire, lui répondit-elle en riant.

- Puisque nous allons avoir un bébé, je crois qu'il est temps que je te demande quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Attends. »

Il se détacha de Sam et farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il émit un petit "ah" quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna alors vers Sam qui ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il avait à la main puisqu'il l'avait caché derrière son dos. Il lui prit sa main et gauche et se mit à genou devant elle.

« Jack ? fit celle-ci, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Sam, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, depuis que tu y es rentrée voilà bientôt six ans. C'est vrai que nos débuts ont été un peu mouvementés, il faut dire que ton côté scientifique m'agaçait un peu. Néanmoins, j'ai appris à t'apprécier et même plus, j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue mais tu m'es toujours revenue. Voilà un mois que je peux te prouver à quel point je t'aime et aujourd'hui tu m'as annoncé que tu allais me donner le plus beau cadeau dont je pouvais rêver : un enfant de toi. C'est pourquoi, je te demande aujourd'hui : Major, Docteur, Samantha Elisabeth Carter, voulez-vous faire de moi un homme encore plus heureux que je le suis déjà en acceptant de m'épouser ? »

Sam pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de bonheur. Jack venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

« Sam ? Ca te dérangerait de me répondre ? On dirait que tu prends un malin plaisir à faire souffrir mon genou !

- Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Je savais que tu aimais que je souffre !

- Non, idiot ! Oui, je veux t'épouser, je veux devenir ta femme ! Parce que tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse de tous les mondes ! Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime mon ange. »

Jack se releva alors et passa la bague au doigt de Sam. C'était un magnifique solitaire avec de part et d'autre les initiales S et J faites de petits saphirs. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite passionnément. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, Jack mit sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancée et la regarda dans les yeux. Tous les deux étaient très émus par les derniers évènements.

« Chéri ? murmura Sam, brisant le confortable silence un peu à contre-cœur.

- Mmh ?

- Il faudrait l'annoncer aux autres.

- Pas la peine, murmura-t-il à son tour. »

Lui intimant de ne faire aucun bruit, il lui prit la main et la conduisit devant la porte. Il mit la main sur la poignée et après l'avoir regardée, ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Derrière elle, ils découvrirent Janet, Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond ayant eu vraisemblablement tous les quatre leurs oreilles collées à la porte.

« Vous cherchiez peut-être quelque chose ? demanda Jack avec un grand sourire, heureux de les avoir pris sur le fait.

- Euh... tenta Daniel, c'est-à-dire que...

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, dit Jack. Entrez plutôt. Car même si vous le savez déjà, Sam et moi avons deux choses à vous annoncer. »

Il ne se firent pas prier et s'installèrent dans le bureau de Jack. Les quatre nouveaux arrivant n'était pas très fiers d'eux, surtout Hammond. Il avait vu les trois autres l'oreille contre la porte du bureau et voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils lui avaient alors intimé de se taire et d'écouter. Ce qu'il fit bien entendu.

« Franchement, de la part de Daniel, Janet et Teal'c, je ne suis pas surpris, dit Jack, mais vous général !

- Si vous le voulez bien, répondit celui-ci en reprenant une certaine contenance, nous allons changer de sujet.

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, Sam et moi avons deux choses à vous dire.

- Premièrement, je suis enceinte, d'un mois.

- Toutes nos félicitations, dit Daniel en la serrant dans ses bras sous l'œil vigilant de Jack.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

- Deuxièmement, Sam a accepté de m'épouser. Il nous faut encore fixer une date, mais je pense que nous avons le temps pour ça.

- Non, nous n'avons pas le temps !

- Sam ?

- Je veux me marier avant de devenir comme une grosse baleine échouée !

- On fera comme tu veux, dit Jack en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

- Promis ?

- Oui, je veux que tout soit parfait pour toi.

- En tout cas, recevez de nouveau toutes nos félicitations, colonel, major. D'ici quelques mois, nous aurons donc deux O'Neill supplémentaires à la base.

- C'est exact.

- Je suppose que vous voulez prévenir Jacob ?

- Si c'est possible, oui.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi par les nouvelles.

- On l'espère. »

Il se rendirent immédiatement en salle d'embarquement et contactèrent la tok'ra. Elle demanda à son père s'il pouvait venir pour quelques instants sur Terre. En effet, elle ne voulait pas le lui annoncer devant tout le monde, elle préférait un peu plus d'intimité. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard et, ils se rendirent dans les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Jack, avec ce dernier.

« Alors les enfants, que se passe-t-il ?

- On voulait t'annoncer des bonnes nouvelles.

- Lesquelles ?

- Premièrement, Jacob, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la permission d'épouser votre fille. Sam a déjà accepté mais nous aimerions avoir votre bénédiction.

- Vous l'avez ! Toutes mes félicitations ma chérie, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

- Merci papa.

- Jack, je vous confie ma petite fille, prenez-en bien soin. Si jamais j'apprends que vous lui avez fait du mal...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Jacob, je prendrais bien soin de Sam, je l'aime.

- Je le sais. Mais j'ai cru entendre que vous aviez plusieurs bonnes nouvelles à me faire part.

- C'est exact, papa. Tu vas être grand-père.

- Oh mon Dieu ! fit-il en reprenant Sam dans ses bras.

- Non, Jacob, il n'y a que des faux dieux !

- Très drôle, Jack.

- Merci, répondit celui-ci tout fier de lui.

- N'en fais pas trop non plus mon chéri.

- Sam, dis-moi plutôt de combien tu es enceinte.

- Tout le monde me pose cette question décidément depuis cette dernière heure. Ca fait un mois papa.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps tous les deux.

- En fait, cette grossesse n'était pas prévue Jacob. Mais Sam et moi en sommes ravis tout de même.

- J'espère pour les membres de cette base qu'il ressemble plutôt à toi qu'à Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le concerné.

- Que si nous ne voulons pas que les membres de la base deviennent fous, ils ont intérêt à avoir mon esprit chéri.

- Quoique s'ils me ressemblent énormément de ce côté, on pourra faire venir souvent Kinsey à la base pour qu'ils le rendent cinglé, comme ça nous n'aurons plus de problèmes avec lui.

- C'est une idée, Jack. Vous voyez quand vous voulez réfléchir. Sam, je vais devoir y aller, tu me raccompagnes ?

- Merci, Jacob. Eh, attendez !!! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ??? dit-il en les suivant dans les couloirs de la base. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Jacob et se retirèrent ensuite dans leurs quartiers, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à eux depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Sam s'endormit dans les bras de Jack, épuisée par les événements de ces dernières heures. Celui-ci, la regardant dormir, se dit que même si la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui il y a quelques années maintenant, il avait tout ce qu'il avait souhaité. Il se dit qu'il allait proposer à Sam dès son réveil d'emménager définitivement ensemble. En effet, même s'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble quand ils étaient sur Terre, ils n'avaient pas encore envisagé cela. Ils préféraient aussi emménager avec elle dans une autre maison, une maison qui serait la "leur" et non pas celle de l'un ou de l'autre. Une maison où ils pourraient commencer à préparer la venue du bébé. Mais il savait qu'il avait une autre chose à faire également.

Sam se réveilla deux heures plus tard et Jack lui parla de son idée. Elle était enchantée par la proposition et pensait la même chose que Jack. Il lui demanda ensuite de se changer car il devait lui présenter quelqu'un. Il avait obtenu d'Hammond la permission de sortir de la base. Sam ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer. Ils sortirent de la base et roulèrent pendant un moment, ce ne fut qu'au moment où Jack s'arrêta qu'elle comprit qui il voulait lui présenter et en était émue.

Jack lui prit la main et la guida à travers les allées. Ils stoppèrent devant une tombe, la tombe de Charlie et s'agenouillèrent. Jack prit alors la parole et lui présenta Sam et lui parla également du bébé qui allait devenir son petite frère ou sa petite sœur. Sam lui parla également, ce fut un moment très émouvant pour le couple. Ils ne repartirent qu'à la tombée de la nuit, ayant passé une grande partie de l'après-midi dans le cimetière. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans le silence chez Jack où ils passèrent une soirée assez tranquille, tous les deux encore secoués par les évènements de la journée.

Deux mois plus tard :

Les deux mois précédents s'étaient passés sans que le couple ne s'en rendent compte. Sam avait arrêté les missions le temps de sa grossesse, comme le lui avait conseillé Janet, et s'était consacrée à ses projets au labo. Pendant leur temps libre, le couple avait trouvé une maison et y avait emménagé un mois plus tôt. Ils avaient préparé aussi activement leur mariage qui était prévu pour ce jour. Ils avaient décidé que Janet et Cassandra seraient les témoins de Sam tandis que Daniel et Teal'c seraient ceux de Jack. Jacob conduirait bien entendu Sam jusqu'à l'autel.

Sam finissait de se préparer dans une des salles de l'église de Colorado Springs. Jack lui était dans une autre salle, crisant. Ils avaient invités leurs deux familles, les membres de la base ainsi que le major Davis et même le président était attendu, ayant répondu avec joie à l'invitation de ses meilleurs éléments. Ils avaient également fait parvenir des invitations à leurs amis extraterrestres : Skaara bien entendu, Bra'tac et Rya'c, Lya des Nox, Garshaw et Per'sus de la Tok'ra, Thor, Frayer et Heimdall, représentant des Asgards et qui serait sous des formes holographiques pour ne pas que les autres invités aient peur, et Harlan qui avait malheureusement eu la bonne idée de se pointer au moment où ils lançaient les invitations. Bien que Jack ait manifesté l'idée de le tuer, Sam avait pris le parti de l'inviter, au grand désespoir de son fiancé. Ce mariage allait être le plus grand mariage intergalactique de tous les temps.

Sam se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe blanc ivoire en satin. C'était une robe bustier qui laissait voir les premières rondeurs de son ventre. Elle était discrètement brodée et possédait une fleur au niveau du bustier. Elle avait un voile sur ses cheveux qu'elle avait faits légèrement bouclés et elle était très légèrement maquillée. Quand elle avait vu pour la première fois cette robe à la boutique, elle en était immédiatement tombée amoureuse. Elle l'avait ensuite essayée avec Janet à ses côtés. Quand elle sortit de la cabine après avoir passé la robe, Janet en était restée bouche bée, elle était presque au bord des larmes tellement Sam était magnifique dans cette robe ; on aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite spécialement pour elle. En fait, personne dans la boutique n'avait prononcé mot quand elle était apparue, c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté de tourner. Quand elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, elle n'avait pas pu croire que c'était elle. Encore aujourd'hui, quand elle se regardait dans ce miroir, elle n'était pas sûre d'être cette femme qui s'y reflétait.

« Mon Dieu, Sam, fit la voix de son père alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci papa, lui répondit celle-ci.

- Je crois qu'on va vous attendre dehors, leur dit Janet en entraînant Cassy derrière elle.

- On vous rejoint dans une minute. Jack va faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant, heureusement que Janet sera là.

- Papa !! fit Sam en riant.

- C'est vrai. Oh, Sam tu ressembles tant à ta mère dans cette robe. Elle serait fière de toi, de tout ce que tu as accompli.

- Tu le penses ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit avec nous aujourd'hui.

- Mais elle est avec nous, ici, lui dit son père en pointant son cœur. Et elle y sera toujours.

- Je le sais. On y va, Jack doit s'impatienter tel que je le connais.

- Allons-y ma chérie, ne le faisons pas attendre plus, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son bras qu'elle prit. »

Ils rejoignirent Janet, Cassy ainsi que les neveux de Sam, dans le couloir et allèrent se poster devant la porte qui menait à la salle.

A l'intérieur, Jack était installé à sa place, devant l'autel, Daniel et Teal'c à ses côtés. Il portait son uniforme de cérémonie, comme tous les militaires présents dans la salle. Comme l'avait pressentit Sam, il était impatient de la voir apparaître. Ce fut alors que les portes s'ouvrirent. Les neveux de Sam s'avancèrent les premiers, jetant des pétales de roses sur l'allée. Cassy s'avança à son tour, portant un bouquet à la main, elle fut suivi par Janet portant elle aussi un bouquet. Celle-ci ne quitta pas des yeux son archéologue, qui en fit d'ailleurs autant. Elles se positionnèrent toutes les deux à l'opposé des trois hommes. La marche nuptiale commença à retentir et les personnes de l'assistance se levèrent. Les portes se rouvrirent alors. Sam prit une grande inspiration et commença à s'avancer au bras de son père. Son regard trouva celui de Jack et ne le quitta plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'autel. Avant de lâcher le bras de sa main et de déposer sa main dans celle de Jack, il embrassa celle-ci et se tourna vers Jack.

« Jack, je vous jure que si jamais elle est malheureuse, si vous lui faites du mal ou si elle pleure, je m'occuperai de vous et vous prierez d'être en train d'être torturé car ils seront plus doux que moi.

- Je vous promets Jacob que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Jacob après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois dans les yeux, plaça la main de Sam dans celle de son fiancé et alla s'asseoir. Jack regarda alors vers Sam et poussa un "fiou" de soulagement. Sam, quand elle l'entendit, lâcha un petit rire. Ils postèrent devant le prêtre qui comme tous les membres de l'assistance avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres suite aux paroles de Jacob.

« Nous sommes ici réuni pour célébrer l'union de ces deux personnes. C'est pourquoi, si quelqu'un dans l'assistance souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, je lui demanderai de parler maintenant ou de se taire à tout jamais. »

Personne ne souffla mot dans la salle. Tous souhaitaient voir s'unir Sam et Jack. Ils avaient subi tellement d'épreuves tous les deux qu'ils le méritaient plus que quiconque. A moins que cela venait du fait que le président ait dit que le premier qui oserait parler serait envoyé en prison, allez savoir.

« Bien, je vais vous demander de joindre vos mains, reprit le prêtre. Colonel Jonathan - petit grognement de la part de Jack - Charles O'Neill, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse le Major Samantha Elisabeth Carter ici présente ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux, répondit-il en regardant Sam dans les yeux.

- Major Samantha Elisabeth Carter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux le Colonel Jonathan - nouveau grognement - Charles O'Neill ici présent ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la morte vous sépare ?

- Je le veux, répondit Sam à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

- Les alliances, je vous prie, demanda le prêtre aux témoins qui les lui tendirent. Colonel, répéter après moi : moi Colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill, je te prends Samantha Elisabeth Carter comme épouse.

- Moi, Colonel, Jack...

- Jonathan O'Neill, cria une voix dans l'assistance, si tu n'aimais pas ton prénom, il fallait le dire avant!

- Maman !!! Laisses-moi me marier tranquille !! Bon j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui ! Moi Colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill, je te prends Samantha Elisabeth Carter comme épouse, dit finalement Jack en lui passant l'alliance.

- Major, répéter après moi : moi Major Samantha Elisabeth Carter, je te prend Jack O'Neill comme époux.

- Moi Major Samantha Elisabeth Carter, je te prend Jack O'Neill comme époux, dit-elle lui passant également l'alliance.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par notre Seigneur, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

- C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il en prenant Sam dans ses bras, qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Hey, pas de gloussement ! »

Ils échangèrent alors un doux baiser qui faisait passé tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre, pendant que dans la salle les applaudissements crépitèrent.

Ils sortirent de l'église sous les épées des soldats comme le veut la tradition et ceux-ci semblaient s'être passés le mot car ils baissaient tous leurs épées les uns après les autres, signifiant ainsi au couple qu'ils devaient s'embrasser.

Ils rendirent ensuite sur les lieux où se tenait la réception, dans une petite salle de Colorado Springs, louée pour l'occasion. La décoration de la salle ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'évènement célébré ! Différentes tables étaient élégamment disposées dans la salle laissant un grand espace au centre qui devait servir de piste de danse. Les invités arrivèrent avant les mariés, qui étaient coincés dans un parc pour faire des photos avec un photographe professionnel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, tous les attendaient et se mirent à crier « félicitations » aux jeunes mariés. Sam et Jack étaient comblés de joie de voir autant de monde présent pour ce jour si particulier de leur vie. Puis tout à coup...

« - Excusez moi tout le monde !!! intervint Daniel. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Daniel, se demandant ce que ce dernier voulait dire.

« Je voudrais dire quelques mots.

- Bah on a pas fini de l'entendre ! dit Jack. »

Tous sourirent à cette blague de Jack.

« Jack veux tu te taire et laisser ce jeune homme parler ! dit la mère de Jack d'un ton autoritaire.

- Ooohhh maman !!!

- Ne vous en faites pas je sais comment le faire taire ! intervint Sam.

- Tiens donc ?!? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! dit-il en mettant son épouse au défi de parvenir à lui clouer le bec.

- Ok ! répondit-elle simplement. »

Puis elle attira Jack à elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Jack ne dit plus un mot. Ca, ça fonctionne à chaque fois ! dit-elle tout sourire.

Ceci relança le fou rire de tous.

« Bon, merci Sam. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, levons nos verres à la santé de nos jeunes mariés ! Jack, Sam...

- Daniel...

- Jack chéri, la ferme ! dit Sam en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

- Encore une fois Sam, merci. Je vous connais tous les deux depuis de nombreuses années... J'ai vu vos sentiments évoluer...

- On les a aussi vu se tourner autour pendant de nombreuses années... dit un homme dans l'assemblée.

- Marc la ferme ! dit la nouvelle madame O'Neill.

- Je confirme ! Et je vais être franc avec vous : on a bien cru que jamais on ne verrait ce jour !

- Je suppose que vous vous croyez drôle ??? demanda Jack.

- Non Jack ! Je le suis ! Donc je disais que je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ces deux personnes enfin heureuses après toutes les épreuves que la vie leur a fait traversé. A présent vous serez toujours deux... quoi que je devrais dire quatre au moins n'est ce pas ??? Ou peut être cinq ??? Six ??? »

Jack et Sam se mirent à rougir ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

« Non mais est ce que je vous demande combien d'enfants vous avez prévu d'avoir avec Janet vous ??? Non mais de quoi je me mêle l'archéologue ! dit Sam. »

Cette fois ce fut à Daniel et Janet de rougir.

« Ca doit être les hormones ! Fais comme si elle n'avait rien dit ! » dit Janet à Daniel abasourdi par les dernières paroles de Sam.

- Bon, ne faîtes pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, c'est une militaire c'est pas de sa faute ! ajouta Daniel. »

On put entendre de nombreuses protestations dans l'assemblée.

« Après toutes les blagues vaseuses que vous m'avez faites depuis que je suis au SGC c'est de bonne guerre ! dit-il en souriant aux militaires venus pour l'évènement. Donc levons nos verres à Jack et Sam, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...

- Arrête de dire de bêtise, et nous alors ??? On aura plus rien ! dit Janet sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Bon alors, peut être pas tout le bonheur du monde... des trois quart du monde... ça te va Janet ?

- C'est déjà mieux !

- Et surtout que jamais rien ne vienne séparer ce qu'on a mis si longtemps à voir se concrétiser ! A Jack et Sam ! »

- A Jack et Sam, dirent ils tous en chœur.

Tous applaudirent Daniel, même les mariés ! Si, si je vous jure !

S'enchaîna par la suite une longue fête, avec un excellent repas et un magnifique gâteau... quoique le gâteau aurait été meilleur si ...

« - Daniel non ! se mit à crier Janet. »

Trop tard... Daniel avait trébuché et s'était misérablement affalé dans une partie du gâteau.

« Daniel, cette fois, je vais vous faire votre fête ! hurla Jack en voyant ce qu'il restait de son gâteau de mariage.

- Non mais qui vous a permis de détruire mon gâteau de mariage ??? cria Sam à son tour.

- Personne Sam, j'ai pris cette décision tout seul comme un grand à l'insu de mon plein gré ! dit Daniel en s'extirpant du gâteau avec l'aide de sa bien aimée.

- Chéri tu ne t'es pas fait mal ??? demanda Janet.

- Ca ne risque pas vu que mon gâteau lui a servi de matelas !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sam, j'ai perdu l'équilibre !

- Si vous arrêtiez de faire le mariole cinq minute pour faire rire Janet ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Alors Jack a le droit de dire des bêtises plus grosses que lui et moi pas ???

- Lui n'a pas démoli mon gâteau de mariage !!! s'énerva t-elle.

- Sam, chérie, respire, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et les bébés de t'énerver ainsi ! dit-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras tout en posant une main protectrice sur le ventre quelque peu rebondi de sa compagne.

- Oui t'as raison... je respire... je me relaxe... je suis zen ! Quant à vous l'archéologue, je vous conseille de vous faire oublier sinon je m'occupe de votre cas comme le ferait Anubis ! dit-elle menaçante.

- Ok, je suis plus là... je me cache... dit-il en se mettant derrière Janet.

- Chérie, laisse tomber son cas est irrécupérable ! ajouta Jacob.

- Ecoute donc ton père ! ajouta Jack.

- Mouais... dit-elle peu convaincue alors que Jack déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir comme on m'aime et comme on me soutient !

- Si vous n'aviez pas détruit leur gâteau, Daniel Jackson, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

- Merci de votre franchise Teal'c.

- Je vous en prie Daniel Jackson. »

Après cette mésaventure avec le gâteau de mariage, tout se déroula sans problème. La soirée était réussie... Sam envoya son bouquet de mariée, qui, comme par hasard, fut interceptée par Janet. Jack s'occupa, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, d'ôter la jarretière de la jambe de sa tendre épouse et celle-ci, fut, vraiment par pur hasard, interceptée par Daniel.

« Ca sent le complot ! dit Daniel.

- Non, tu crois ??? ajouta Janet.

- Alors ??? C'est pour quand le mariage ???

- Jack, fermez-là !

- Non, pourquoi il devrait se taire ??? intervint Sam.

- Oh non, pas toi !!! pria Janet.

- Mais ils ont raison, faut faire en sorte que ça ne se produise pas en période d'examen pour moi ou au moment où Sam accouche ! ajouta Cassandra.

- Toi jeune fille, ça se paiera en tour de vaisselle !

- Oh oui ! C'est tellement dur de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle ! Surtout que j'ai pas l'habitude ! Je ne le fais qu'après chaque repas ! »

Cette remarque de Cassandra fit rire tout le monde.

Après avoir dansé des heures, avoir bien ri et mangé, Sam et Jack s'éclipsèrent pour l'aéroport, où ils devaient prendre l'avion pour leur lune de miel. Ils avaient choisi de se rendre en France pour cet évènement si spécial... Un joli petit hôtel, dans le Jura, dans un petit village du nom de La Pesse... (note de dinou : dsl, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire de la pub pour mon nouveau chez moi ! note de Vicky : scusez-là) Ils y restèrent deux semaines pendant lesquelles le sport en chambre fut très souvent pratiqué, avec parfois, des balades main dans la main dans les montagnes pour quand même profité de cadre magnifique qu'offrait ce village. Le retour à la base ne fut pas évident pour le couple, mais quelque chose les ravit tout de même...

« Le colonel et le Major O'Neill sont attendus dans le bureau du général Hammond. »

Lorsqu'ils entendirent cette annonce, ça leur faisait drôle et ça semblait tellement normal. Sam avait accepté de porter le nom de Jack sans problème bien que Jack lui ait laissé le choix. Ce genre d'annonce officialisait leur mariage, et ils n'en étaient que plus heureux.

Le temps passait et le ventre de Sam s'arrondissait à vue d'œil, au plus grand bonheur de Jack qui était très protecteur avec Sam. Il pouvait être si protecteur qu'il arrivait que ça porte sur les nerfs de sa chère et tendre épouse.

« Non de nom de nom de nom Samantha !!! dit-il en entrant en colère dans le laboratoire de sa femme.

- Quoi encore ? dit-elle un peu beaucoup exaspérée.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ce que ce cirque à une heure pareille ??? »

- Quoi ???

- Sam il est 3h30 du matin ! Tu devrais être en train de te reposer !

- Attends, toi tu pars en mission et tu prends des risques pas croyables et moi, parce que je travaille un peu la nuit tellement je me fais du souci pour toi tu me fais une crise de nerfs ??? dit-elle excédée.

- C'est pas une raison ! Tu es censée te ménager pour les enfants !

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel Jack je ne prends aucun risque inconsidéré qui pourrait mettre la vie des enfants en danger !

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- En faisant ça c'est ta vie que tu mets en danger ! Janet t'a dit de te reposer car ça pouvait être dangereux pour toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

A chaque fois c'était la même chose quand Jack partait en mission suicide pour la tok'râ ou juste histoire de sauver la Terre. Sam avait peur pour l'homme de sa vie, alors elle en faisant des cauchemars, le seul moyen de ne pas trop y penser pour elle était de travailler. Mais comme à chaque fois, Jack rentrait en catastrophe en plein milieu de la nuit et ne trouvant pas son épouse dans leurs quartiers, il allait directement au labo. Et à chaque fois, car ça ne loupait jamais, une dispute éclatait entre le couple où les inquiétudes de Jack face à l'avenir transparaissaient.

« Il ne va rien m'arriver Jack ! dit-elle en se calmant et se réfugiant dans les bras de Jack. Bientôt on formera une famille tous les quatre.

- J'ai déjà perdu une famille, je ne veux pas en perdre une deuxième...

- Tu ne nous perdras jamais Jack...

- C'est ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur ! »

Et ça finissait toujours par un long baiser, une promesse d'avenir sans souci majeur...

Du côté des docs de service tout se passait sans problème. Ils vivaient tranquillement leur histoire, sans se presser... Toutefois... Daniel avait à présent une idée en tête et il devait en parler à Janet, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il décida d'aller en parler à Jack, après tout, il y était déjà passé... Daniel tomba sur lui par hasard en allant voir sa douce à l'infirmerie. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit une scène qui le fit sourire. Janet venait de faire une nouvelle échographie à Sam, Jack et Sam semblaient émus par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Janet avait donné son stéthoscope à Jack, et était partie vers son bureau laissant le couple seul. Ce dernier l'utilisait pour écouter le cœur des enfants en le déposant sur le ventre de son épouse. Sam caressait les cheveux de Jack alors que ce dernier s'extasiait devant ce qu'il entendait.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Sam ! Il y en a un qui a le hoquet ! » dit-il tout sourire.

Sam ne dit pas un mot, elle acquiesça silencieusement, tout en laissant Jack à sa contemplation alors qu'elle contemplait cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Daniel sourit et préféra ne parler à Jack pour le moment, pour laisser au couple savourer ce tendre moment.

Une heure plus tard, Daniel alla voir Jack dans son bureau. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main l'échographie que venait de faire Sam.

« Jack ? appela t-il.

- Oui ? dit-il en levant les yeux de l'échographie.

- Je peux vous parler ?

- De quoi ? dit-il en posant l'échographie sur son bureau.

- C'est à propos de Janet...

- Alors petit scarabée ??? On veut se lancer aussi vers le mariage une deuxième fois ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Je connais ce regard Daniel, je l'ai eut jusqu'à ce que je demande à Sam de m'épouser ! dit-il tout sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec Janet... Je l'aime et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi...

- Mais les mots restent coincés dans votre gorge quand vous la voyez !

- Oui, c'est ça !

- Daniel ! Il n'y a pas de solution miracle à votre problème ! C'est à vous de vaincre vos peurs ! Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire quelque chose !

- Mouais...

- Vous espériez quoi ??? Que je vous donne une solution miracle ?

- Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là !

- Daniel...

- Oui je sais mais j'ai peur.

- De quoi ???

- De la perdre comme j'ai perdu Sha're...

- Daniel, il faut bien que vous gardiez en tête, que Janet n'est pas Sha're ! Vous devez faire le tri dans vos sentiments ! Sha're c'est le passé et il faut maintenant vous occupez du présent et de l'avenir ! Et ça c'est avec Janet que vous devrez vous en occuper ! »

Daniel avait écouté très attentivement Jack.

« Merci Jack !

- Je vous en prie ! »

Daniel quitta le bureau de Jack pas vraiment beaucoup plus avancé mais d'une certaine manière Jack lui avait donné une piste à suivre pour résoudre ce dilemme. Toutefois, il lui fallu encore plusieurs jours avant d'avoir enfin le courage de parler à Janet de ce projet.

C'était un soir, chez Daniel, Cassandra ayant fait mention du fait qu'elle voulait dormir la nuit et que certains bruits incongrus la réveillaient plusieurs fois par nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le sofa de l'archéologue, ils regardaient la télévision et savouraient simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda t-il à Janet en voyant le regard de cette dernière s'illuminer.

- Je pensais à Sam et Jack.

- Dis, tu ne crois pas que l'on s'est assez creusé la cervelle à essayer de les réunir tous les deux pour y repenser aujourd'hui ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je pensais au chemin qu'ils ont parcouru depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à leur mariage...

Daniel vit passer une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier dans le regard de Janet.

- Hey ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pensais à mon premier mariage.

- Ah, tu veux en parler ?

- Daniel ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi Janet ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès !

- C'est du passé, j'ai tiré un trait !

- Je sais, mais...

- Il y a des fois où je voudrais bien revivre ça mais avec la bonne personne cette fois... qui ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que je sois dans l'armée... »

Janet venait, sans le savoir, de donner enfin le courage à Daniel de passer à l'acte. L'archéologue se leva du canapé et délaissa quelques instants sa moitié. Il revint vers elle avec un écrin dans les mains.

« Daniel ?!? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ???

Daniel reprit sa place près de Janet et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Ca fait un bout de temps que j'ai une idée en tête...

- Laquelle ? demanda t-elle curieuse.

- Une grande fête... commença –il.

- Mais encore...

- A laquelle seraient conviée tous nos proches...

- Hein hein, dit-elle en rassemblant les morceaux du puzzle.

- Tu sais avec un prêtre... se décida t-il à dire.

- Je crois voir de quoi tu parles.

- Une fête où je pourrais faire ça... dit-il en passant la bague de fiançailles à la main gauche de Janet. Alors qu'en penses tu ?

- Oui, dit-elle émue les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui ??? demanda-t-il étonnée par la réponse plutôt rapide de Janet.

- Oh que oui !!! dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Daniel. »

Heureusement pour Cassandra, elle était loin et ainsi ne put rien entendre de ce qui se passait chez Daniel... loisir que n'ont pas eut les voisins de ce dernier.

Le lendemain, SG-C, bureau de Jack :

Sam et Jack étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier car Sam tenait à ce que Jack rende tous ses rapports en retard à Hammond avant la naissance des enfants et vu la pile, ce n'était pas gagné ! Et pour être sûre que Jack allait bien faire ses devoirs Sam restait avec lui. C'est ainsi que les deux docs les trouvèrent.

« Alors Jack on fait ses devoirs en retard ? demanda Daniel en entrant tenant Janet par la main.

- Pas le choix, le prof me surveille ! dit-il en désignant Sam du regard.

- Tu m'as promis que tous tes rapports seraient à jour avant la naissance des jumeaux, et vu le boulot, je me demande si tu vas vraiment y parvenir !

- Y a pas à dire, tu sais, comment motivé les troupes toi !

- Mieux que tu ne le crois !

- Alors que nous vaut cette visite ? demanda Jack.

- En fait... commença Daniel.

- Il s'est lancé cette fois ? demanda t-elle à Janet.

- Oui, enfin !

- C'est magnifique ! dit-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Je commençais à ne plus y croire !

- Je comprends de quoi tu parles ! dit-elle en désignant discrètement Jack du regard.

Et les dames partirent à rire.

- Excusez moi ! Moi je ne suis pas là ! intervint Jack

- Nous allons nous marier ! dit Daniel tout sourire.

- Félicitation !

- Et c'est pour quand le grand jour ? demanda Jack.

- Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date. Dit Daniel.

- Nous vous tenons au courant ne vous en faites pas ! dit Janet le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh mon dieu ! dit tout à coup Sam.

- Sam, chérie, qu'est ce que tu as ? dit Jack un peu énormément paniqué. »

Sam ne dit rien et prit une des mains de Jack et la déposa sur son ventre rond.

« Oh mon dieu, ils bougent ! dit-il tout sourire.

Les deux docs regardèrent le couple, qui tout à coup faisait abstraction de leur présence pour ne se concentrer que sur leur progéniture. Se sentant de trop, ils partirent laissant seul le couple.

Le temps continua de se passer sans trop de problème : SG-1 était toujours à trois le temps que Sam accouche, Daniel et Janet préparaient tranquillement leur mariage sous la vigilance de Cassandra qui surveillait de très prêt les choix de sa mère pour la robe de sa fille, car Cassie ne voulait pas se retrouver habiller avec une robe rose bonbon devant un éventuel petit ami qui se trouverait dans l'assemblée. La date du mariage avait été choisie en fonction de Sam, ils avaient décidé d'attendre son accouchement car ça aurait probablement été ce jour là que les jumeaux auraient choisis de venir !

Le jour de la naissance des enfants de Sam et Jack fut marquant pour tout le personnel présent de la base. Jack ne pouvait renier ses rejetons car ces derniers avaient décidé de leur casser les pieds au moment où il ne fallait pas. Depuis deux jours, des vaisseaux goa'uld ennemis avançaient vers la terre. Le SG-C étaient en ébullition et faisaient tout pour éviter que la terre ne soit détruite. Sam avait passé de nombreuses heures à travailler sur un canon pour empêcher les goa'uld de venir fiche le bazar sur terre. Alors que le Général Hammond revoyait certains points de détail avec Jack et Sam...

« Major O'Neill, ça ne va pas ? demanda t-il en voyant la jeune femme faire une grimace de douleur.

Jack se tourna alors vers son épouse.

- Sam ? Chérie, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Ce n'est rien, les enfants bougent beaucoup et ils me font mal ! Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais m'asseoir un instant et ça va passer ! dit-il en s'asseyant doucement dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle de briefing.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui ! C'est leur manière à eux de me dire que j'ai abusé ces deux derniers jours et que maintenant il est temps que je me pose un peu !

- Même pas encore nés, et ils prennent soin de leur maman ! dit Jack avec un sourire. »

Cette remarque fit sourire le couple et le Général Hammond. Ils reprirent leur discussion quand Sam ressenti une nouvelle douleur.

« Ouh...

- Sam ?!? dit Jack devant le visage livide de son épouse.

- Oui ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Il n'y pas à dire, ce sont tes enfants !

- Comment ça ?

- Apparemment, ils ont décidé de venir nous voir dès aujourd'hui alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Hein ???

- Jack, elle va accoucher ! dit Hammond.

- Oh mon dieu ! dit-il en se précipitant sur son épouse.

- Merci pour les sous titres mon Général !

- Je vous en prie major ! dit-il alors que Jack avait pris Sam dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Jack courut à travers toute la base avec sa femme dans ses bras. Il la déposa à l'infirmerie où Daniel et Janet se prenaient la tête pour une histoire de fleurs.

« Mais j'y suis allergique ! dit l'archéologue à sa fiancée.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Ces fleurs sont magnifiques !

- Oh la quelqu'un ! dit Jack en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Colonel O'Neill, qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit Janet en s'approchant d'eux.

- C'est Sam, elle a des contractions.

- Posez la sur le lit je vais l'ausculter. »

Janet prit un stéthoscope et brancha Sam à diverses machines.

« En effet l'accouchement est déclenché. Colonel, appelez le Général et prévenez le que Sam et vous n'y êtes pour personne pour un petit moment. Daniel, dehors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! dit-elle en mettant son fiancé dehors sans ménagement. »

Commencèrent pour Sam de nombreuses heures de souffrance... comme pour Jack d'ailleurs... en fait ce sont surtout ses mains broyées par Sam qui ont souffert !

« Sam, pensez bien à respirer, vous vous épuisez trop vite !

- Ecoute dont ce que te dit Janet puisque moi tu ne veux pas m'écouter !

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! dit-elle haletante.

- Allez Sam, il va falloir pousser !

- Non non non non !

- Hein ???

- Ca va faire encore plus mal ! Les jumeaux restent là où ils sont !

- Sam chérie, tu sais très bien que ça c'est pas possible !

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle à son mari.

- Samy...

- Poussez ! dit Janet tout à coup. »

Sam poussa de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir le premier bébé. Janet s'activait grandement.

« Faites sortir le colonel O'Neill immédiatement ! dit Janet tout à coup.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack affolé.

- Je ne veux plus le voir ici ! »

Tout à coup Jack vit plusieurs hommes s'approcher de lui et non sans mal le mettre hors de l'infirmerie.

« Janet qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam affolé par la réaction de Janet.

- Sam, il faut que je te fasse une césarienne, tu perds trop de sang...

- Quoi, mais Jack... la coupa Sam.

- Sam, Jack n'a rien à voir là dedans Sam ! Il ne peut rien faire ! Sam, il faut que je fasse cette césarienne ou ces enfants ne connaîtront jamais leur mère ! »

Sam comprit le double sens des paroles de Janet, si le médecin n'agissait pas immédiatement les enfants et/ou elle allaient mourir.

« - Fais ce que tu as à faire pour mes enfants ! »

Janet s'activa alors.

Dans le couloir, Jack faisait les cent pas et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été mis dehors.

« Pourquoi est ce que c'est si long ? demanda t-il à voix haute. Je vous ordonne de me laisser passer ! »

Les gardes mis devant la porte ne bougèrent pas d'un iota.

« J'exige que vous me laissiez passer sinon je vous colle de corvée de patate et vous nettoierez les douches et les toilettes à la brosse à dent ! »

Toujours rien, les soldats restaient impassibles devant Jack qui commençait vraiment à péter les plombs.

« Calmez vous Jack, Sam est avec Janet, que voulez vous qu'il lui arrive ! intervint Daniel espérant calmez Jack.»

Jack voulait croire aux paroles de Daniel, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Une heure plus tard, Janet sortit enfin de l'infirmerie. A ce moment là on entendit par les hauts parleurs :

« Menace goa'uld éradiquée, fin de l'alerte.

- Colonel O'Neill...

- Comment va Sam ? demanda t-il inquiet.

- Elle est dans le coma, dit cette dernière d'une voix triste.

- Et les enfants ? demanda t-il difficilement.

- Ils vont bien, vos fils vont très bien.

- Deux garçons ?

- Oui, deux garçons. »

Janet accompagna Jack jusqu'à ses enfants qui étaient en train d'être lavés et habillés.

« Ils sont magnifiques colonel.

- Tout le portrait de leur mère... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il tout en regardant ses deux fils.

- Sam a fait une hémorragie qui mettait en danger les bébés. Je lui ai faite une césarienne mais une autre hémorragie s'est déclenchée, et elle est tombée dans le coma. Je suis parvenue à arrêter les hémorragies. Maintenant, il faut attendre. »

Jack acquiesça et partit au chevet de Sam. Cette dernière était très pâle et elle était reliée à différentes machines. Jack s'assit auprès de sa femme et commença à lui parler doucement.

« Oh Sam ! Je t'avais dit que tu en faisais trop et que c'était dangereux pour toi ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écouté une fois... juste une fois ! »

Il ne put rien dire d'autre. Janet arriva quelques instants plus tard avec les jumeaux dans ses bras, suivie d'une infirmière qui poussait deux petits lits pour bébé.

« Je vais les laisser avec vous ! Comme ça vous pourrez veillez sur eux et sur elle.

- Merci Janet. »

Janet déposa les enfants dans leurs lits et Jack reporta toute son attention sur sa femme étendue sur le lit.

Deux jours plus tard, Sam ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Jack en train de donner le biberon à un des garçons. Elle sourit à la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle les regarda un moment et décida de se manifester.

« Tu a l'air de plutôt bien te débrouiller avec les enfants, dit-elle tout doucement. »

Jack se tourna et vit Sam réveillée qui lui souriait.

« Oh mon dieu Sam, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi juste en me faisant mettre au monde tes enfants ! Il m'en faut plus !

- Ah, j'ai loupé mon coup alors ! dit-il ironiquement.

- Alors ??? Garçon ou fille ???

- Deux garçons. »

Sam sourit. Jack se leva et déposa dans les bras de Sam le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, puis il partit chercher son autre fils. Les enfants portaient des pyjamas aux couleurs des treillis de la base, il y avait même le petit écusson SG-C et leur nom de famille inscrit dessus.

« Ils sont tellement beaux... dit Sam émue.

- C'est parce que leur maman est magnifique. »

C'est à ce moment là que Janet arriva.

« Janet, elle est réveillée ! dit Jack tout content.

-Tu pourras te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur Sam ! dit-elle en venant voir les constantes de la jeune femme.

- Oui, je sais !

- Bien, Sam je vais te garder encore quelques jours en observation, et si tout va bien dans cinq jours je te libère ainsi que tes fils !

- Merci Janet.

- La prochaine fois Sam évite de nous faire des frayeurs pareils je ne suis plus tout jeune ! dit une personne en entrant dans l'infirmerie !

- Papa !

- Bonjour Jacob.

- Bonjour Jack. Alors comment te sens tu ?

- Fatiguée mais heureuse, dit-elle en portant son attention sur ses fils. »

Jacob sourit. Jack donna à Jacob le bébé qu'il portait dans ses bras.

« Ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! dit le nouveau grand père ému.

- C'est parce qu'ils ressemblent plus à Sam qu'à Jack, dit un nouvel arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

- Vous avez raison Daniel.

- Merci, ça fait pas plaisir ! dit Jack. »

Tous sourirent.

Comme prévu cinq jours plus tard, Sam et les enfants étaient dehors. Sam et Jack s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur les prénoms de leur fils : Jonathan et Thomas !

Le mariage de Janet et Daniel allait se passer deux mois plus tard, histoire que tout le monde soit bien en forme. Les deux futurs mariés s'activaient grandement aux préparatifs de leur mariage. Plus le grand jour approchait, plus Janet était une vraie boule de nerfs ! Elle était dans un tel état, que deux semaines avant le mariage, le Général Hammond lui donna deux semaines de vacances pour la santé mental et physique du personnel du SG-C. Daniel, comme à son habitude, agissait avec calme et grâce à Jack qui l'écoutait quand il avait peur, il se préparait à affronter ce grand jour qu'était son mariage avec Janet.

Une semaine avant leur mariage, Janet alla chez les O'Neill pour passer un peu de temps avec Sam.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Janet ? demanda Sam en berçant Thomas.

- Sam... je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais...

- Oui ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dite à Daniel et j'ai peur de sa réaction quand je vais le lui dire...

- Vas y je t'écoute !

- Voilà, quand j'avais seize ans...

- Oui...

- J'ai fait une bêtise avec mon petit ami du moment, et je suis tombée enceinte. »

Sam écoutait Janet parler, voyant bien que la doctoresse faisait un grand effort pour lui avouer ce secret si bien gardé par Janet depuis de nombreuses années.

« Et mes parents m'ont forcé à avorter...

- Mais quel est le rapport avec ton mariage avec Daniel ? demanda Sam totalement dans le brouillard.

- Il y a eut des complications lors de l'avortement, et le médecin m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que je puisse à nouveau tomber enceinte. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Janet... je suis vraiment désolée pour toi ! Mais il y a un espoir !

- Mais il est bien maigre...

- Tu devrais en parler à Daniel.

- Je sais... mais je sais aussi qu'il veut des enfants... et si je ne parvenais pas à lui en donner ?!? Il pourrait me quitter pour aller avec une femme qui pourrait lui donner cette famille qu'il désire tant.

- Janet, tu as fini de raconter des âneries pareilles ! Tu devrais avoir honte de penser des choses pareilles ! Si Daniel est avec toi ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir des enfants ! Il t'aime pour ce que tu es !

- Elle a raison Janet, je t'aime toi ! dit Daniel en apparaissant dans le salon, Jack sur les talons.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Assez pour enfin savoir ce qui te tracassait vraiment depuis toutes ces semaines. »

Jack prit Jonathan dans ses bras qui dormait, et Sam garda Thomas, et ils partirent du salon, laissant les deux docs s'expliquer.

« Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas pouvoir te donner cette famille que tu désires tant !

- Janet, tu l'as dit toi-même, le médecin n'était pas sûr de son diagnostique, alors il y a encore l'espoir que tu portes nos enfants ! Et si nous n'arrivons pas à en faire un, alors nous adopterons en enfant, comme l'ont fait mes parents avec moi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non... j'aurais juste voulu que tu te confies à moi directement.

- Je t'aime tellement. Dit-elle en embrassant fougueusement son fiancé.

- Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi, dit-il après lui avoir rendu son baiser. »

A présent que tous les squelettes étaient sortis du placard, le couple avançait sereinement vers leur mariage.

Le jour J : Daniel et Janet vont se marier... Beaucoup de monde est présent pour ce grand évènement. Janet avait été conduite à l'autel par le Général Hammond. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé. C'était une robe plutôt simple, mais elle mettait en évidence la beauté de la femme qui la portait.

« -Bien, tournez vous l'un vers l'autre et répétez après moi. Moi, Daniel Nicolas Jackson, je te prends toi, Janet Amanda Fraiser, pour légitime épouse.

- Moi, Daniel Nicolas Jackson, je te prends toi, Janet Amanda Fraiser, pour légitime épouse.

- Je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, le bonheur ou le malheur, dans la santé ou la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, ajouta le prêtre.

- Je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, le bonheur ou le malheur, dans la santé ou la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de sa bien aimée. Ouf, ça en fait des choses à répéter ! dit-il tout bas à Janet, mais ça n'échappa pas à Sam et Jack, qui se tenaient près des mariés en leur qualité de témoins.

- A votre tour Janet, répétez après moi. Moi, Janet Amanda Fraiser, je te prends toi, Daniel Nicolas Jackson pour légitime époux.

- Moi, Janet Amanda Fraiser, je te prends toi, Daniel Nicolas Jackson pour légitime époux.

- Je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, le bonheur ou le malheur, dans la santé ou la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, répéta le prêtre.

- Je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, le bonheur ou le malheur, dans la santé ou la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle était heureuse.

- Les alliances, je vous prie, demanda le prêtre aux témoins. »

Le prêtre bénit les alliances et les tendit aux mariés pour qu'ils les passent aux doigts de leur conjoint.

« Ces alliances sont le symbole de votre union devant Dieu et devant les hommes. Ce que Dieu a fait, nul ne peut le défaire, dit le prêtre. »

Une fois les alliances passées, le prêtre reprit la parole.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par notre Seigneur et par l'état du Colorado, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

- Enfin ! dit Daniel en embrassant tendrement la nouvelle madame Jackson. »

Après la cérémonie, ils se rendirent dans la salle des fêtes de Colorado Springs ! La fête se passa sans encombre majeur... si ce n'est que les jumeaux O'Neill y ont ajouté leur petite touche perso !

Alors que Jack allait faire son discours en qualité de témoins...

« Excusez moi, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Jack.

« On m'a dit que je devais dire quelques mots en qualité de témoins et vu comme Sam me presse pour le faire c'est que ça doit être le moment de le faire. »

Encore une fois, Jack provoqua l'hilarité dans la salle.

« Bien, je vous propose de lever nos verres en l'honneur de nos jeunes mariés. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur, pas trop serpent et... »

Tout à coup, il y eut un grand fracas. Tous se tournèrent et ont pu voir que les deux jeunes O'Neill, qui étaient dans les bras de Hammond et de Jacob, qui étaient près des coupes de champagne, avaient donné des petits coups de pieds sur la montagne de coupes de champagne et donc ces dernières se sont « éclatées » sur le sol. Daniel et Janet se tournèrent vers Sam et Jack.

« Je sens qu'avec ces deux là, on n'a pas fini d'avoir des soucis ! dit Jack à son épouse.

- J'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand ils sauront marcher et parler. Ajouta Sam.

- Bonjour l'angoisse ! dirent Jack et Sam en même temps, ce qui évidemment fit rire tout le monde et détendit l'atmosphère. »

Le couple Jackson, s'éclipsa pour partir en lune de miel en Sardaigne... loin des serpents, du SGC... et des jumeaux O'Neill. Ils partirent deux semaines rien que tous les deux puis reprirent leur travail au SGC à leur retour. Ils auraient préféré que leur lune de miel dure plus longtemps, mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Ca faisait à présent trois mois que Daniel et Janet étaient mariés. Janet commencé à désespéré de donner à Daniel cet enfant qu'il désirait. Avec tout le « sport » qu'ils pratiquaient tous les deux, elle aurait déjà du tomber enceinte si elle pouvait concevoir. Janet essayait de ne pas le montrer à Daniel, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que cette histoire d'enfant la tracassait énormément.

Un jour, elle partit en mission avec SG-1, pour voir une plante médicinale. Une fois rentrée à la base, elle du elle aussi alors faire un petit tour par l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour Docteur Johanson.

- Bonjour Docteur Fraiser ... euh Jackson ! Désolé, j'ai encore un peu de mal !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! dit-elle en lui souriant. »

Elle fit tous les examens nécessaires et partit en salle de briefing.

A la fin du briefing, le docteur Johanson vint à la rencontre de Janet.

« Docteur Johanson, un problème ? demanda t-elle surprise par la présence du médecin.

- Quand vous aurez un instant, j'aimerai vous voir vous et votre mari.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle curieuse. Un problème avec nos bilans de santé ?

- Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure.

- Bien. dit-elle. »

Le docteur Johanson quitta Janet et repartit pour l'infirmerie.

« Janet ? appela Daniel.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait nous voir tous les deux.

- Allons y ! Je n'aime pas le suspens, dit-il en prenant son épouse par la taille. »

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, ils virent le docteur Johanson qui leur demanda de les attendre dans son bureau.

« Alors Docteur pourquoi tout ce mystère ? demanda Daniel.

- C'est à propos de votre épouse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle paniquée devant ce médecin qui s'amusait à lui faire des cachotteries.

- Jeune gens, vous allez être parents ! dit-il tout sourire.

- Pardon ??? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Vous êtes enceinte madame Jackson ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Daniel et Janet se regardèrent émus.

« Merci docteur ! dit Janet.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on y arriverait ! dit-il en se levant et en emmenant sa femme loin de ce médecin, histoire de fêter ça !

- Ah fait docteur Jackson, je vous attends demain pour faire quelques examens pour vérifier que les bébés vont bien.

- Oui bien... les bébés ??? demanda-t-elle en réalisant ce que venait de lui dire son confrère.

- Oui, il semblerait que vous attendiez des jumeaux, dit-il tout souriant.

- Des jum... Daniel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il en tomba dans les pommes.

- Daniel chéri, tu vas bien ? lui demanda t-elle lorsqu'il revint à lui.

- Dis, il vient bien de dire que tu étais enceinte hein ???

- Oui.

- Il a bien parlé de jumeaux, j'ai pas eu d'hallucination auditive ?

- Oui il a bien parlé de jumeau. Dit-elle tout sourire.

- C'est magnifique ! dit-elle en collant sa femme contre lui, en l'embrassant alors qu'il était toujours répandu sur le sol.

- Excusez moi de casser l'ambiance, mais vous seriez mieux dans vos quartiers pour ce genre de chose plutôt que sur le sol de mon bureau.

- Oui, vous avez raison ! dit Daniel en se relevant avec l'aide de Janet. »

Le couple Jackson partit vers ses quartiers pour fêter l'évènement comme il se doit ! Cassandra ainsi que tous les proches du couple furent très heureux de la nouvelle. Janet irradiait de bonheur... Elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle désirait : Cassandra, un homme qui l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, et elle allait donner la vie.

Un soir où Daniel était en mission, Janet et Cassandra étaient toutes les deux. Janet voyait bien que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de sa fille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, alors elle décida de le lui demander.

« - Cassandra, mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et j'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoins d'entendre ça !

- C'est à moi d'en juger ! dit-elle catégorique.

- Les choses vont être différentes maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tu sais, avec l'arrivée des jumeaux...

- Ca va surtout être plus bruyant.

- Non c'est pas ça... ce que je veux dire c'est qu'eux seront vos enfants à toi et Daniel... et moi... je ne suis rien de tout ça... »

Janet compris enfin ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'adolescente.

« Cassandra je veux que tu m'écoutes car je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois ! Cassandra acquiesça. Bien, c'est vrai que je t'ai adopté mais pour moi tu es ma fille autant que ces deux bébés que je porte...

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais attend que les jumeaux arrivent, tu vas voir, tu ne diras plus ça ! »

Excédée Janet gifla Cassandra. L'adolescente la regarda étonnée par le geste de Janet.

« Ne prétends jamais savoir ce que je peux penser ou ressentir ! C'est vrai que je suis très heureuse d'être enceinte car il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive ! Mais mets toi bien dans le crâne que pour moi tu es ma fille même si je ne t'ai pas portée et mise au monde ! Et il en est de même pour Daniel, sinon il ne se prendrait pas la tête en ce moment avec un avocat pour pouvoir légalement t'adopter et devenir ton père ! »

Cassandra ne dit rien, assimilant les dernières paroles de sa mère.

« Il fait des démarches pour m'adopter ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il te considère comme sa fille, même s'il n'est pas vraiment ton père ! »

Cassandra fondit alors en larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

« Je suis désolée maman... j'avais tellement peur que tu ne m'aimes plus après l'arrivée des jumeaux.

- Cassandra, j'ai assez d'amour pour toi, les jumeaux et Daniel ! Pour moi tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur car tu es la première personne à m'avoir appelée maman. »

Janet et Cassandra restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un moment profitant de ce moment entre mère et fille.

Les mois séparant Janet de son accouchement passèrent à grande vitesse, et alors qu'elle embrassait son mari qui devait partir en mission en salle d'embarquement...

« Général Hammond ? appela Janet.

- Oui docteur Jackson ?

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que la mission de SG1 soit repoussée.

- Et pourquoi docteur ?

- Car je suis en train de perdre les eaux !

- Hein ? demanda Daniel.

- Elle va accoucher Daniel, dit le Général. Appeler une équipe médicale immédiatement.

- Merci pour les sous titre Général, dit Janet.

- J'ai une impression de déjà vu ! dit-il en se tournant vers le couple O'Neill, qui sourirent aux paroles de Hammond. »

L'accouchement de Janet fut long et très douloureux, mais contrairement à celui de Sam, tout se passa sans encombre. Le SG-C comptait encore deux nouvelles recrues... encore deux garçons ! Ces deux jeunes furent appelés Nicolas et Jack. Alors que Janet se reposait dans sa chambre entourée de toute sa famille et de ses amis, Sam semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Sam ? A quoi penses tu ? demanda jack.

- Je me demandais comment allait se passer mon second accouchement.

- Ton second accouch...

- Mais bon ça je le verrai dans sept mois, pour le moment ils sont tous les deux au chaud ! Bon excusez moi, mais c'est bientôt l'heure du biberon de ma progéniture ! dit-elle en quittant la pièce

- Second accouchement... sept mois... tous les deux... répéta Jack. Excusez moi ! dit-il partant tout content voir sa femme. »

Comme prévu sept mois plus tard Sam accoucha de deux bébés, deux filles cette fois au plus grand plaisir de Sam et de Jack. Ces demoiselles prirent les prénoms de Catherine et de Danielle.

Daniel et Janet n'eurent pas d'autres enfants, ils avaient les garçons et Cassandra et pour eux c'était largement suffisant.

Ce qu'allaient devenir ces enfants personne ne le savait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas devenir des enfants comme les autres ! Peut être la relève pour le SG-C ??? En tout cas, tout ceci avait été possible grâce à deux femmes qui avaient su prendre les armes pour les hommes de leur vie ! Et oui, pas de chance pour les méchantes, il fallait prendre garde à la Vengeance des femmes du SG-C.

**Fin.**

Alleluia ! Alleluia ! Après un an à trimer comme des dingues sur cette fic on en a vu le bout ! On y croyait plus je vous jure ! Nous espérons que cette fic vous a plus. S'il vous plaît, faites le nous savoir par un petit mail, qu'on sache si on est mauvais ou pas !

Merci d'avance !

Dinou et Vicky


End file.
